


Beginning

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora (Eng) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: A story about how the Heart Pirates came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it back in September, but haven't managed to translate until now, because I busied myself with my novel-length fanfiction about Law (still in progress). Recently, I learned about the Law Novel being published in One Piece Magazine since October; it tells about the very same events and is apparently a canon now. Thus, my story no longer holds, but I hope you will still like it.

Never before had Bepo regretted his stubbornness, along with some other traits, as much as he did now. When still on Zō, the idea of setting on a journey to find Zepo had seemed sensible and easy. The world couldn't possibly be as big as they described it, and he wouldn't be lost with the maps, or so he'd thought. Once he'd made his decision, nothing could persuade him otherwise. He'd been certain he would find his brother in no time, yet the reality had turned to be much more complicated that even the most detailed maps had suggested. He'd left his motherland one year ago, sailed over more seas that he'd ever known to exist, visited more islands he could remember, and he still hadn't as much as come upon any mention of the Nox Pirates. Recently, more and more often he would have the unpleasant thought he hadn't prepared himself properly for this expedition. The thing was that now he couldn't return to Zō even if he wanted. He was somewhere in the north of the North Blue, far from the Grand Lune, and to find someone willing to take him home seemed completely impossible.

Of course, there was a whole lot of other problems in his situation, like the fact that he physically differed from humans. The lesser minks just wouldn't treat him normally, and thus he was either considered as a cute pet in need to be taken care of, or as a dangerous beast to be ruthlessly hunted. It was not so uncommon, either, that he fell victim to delinquents who wanted to blow off some steam.

Like now.

"He's hopeless, he's stopped moving. It's no fun..."

"Heh-heh, maybe you banged him too much?"

"Nah... I swung the bat once or twice, but he's just lying like that."

"He's probably trembling in fear before your strength, oh Great Mister Shachi, heh-heh..."

"You want to get a punch in your face, Penguin? Instead of playing wise, move your ass over here and help me. I'm not going to exert myself alone. It's not like I like to stay longer in the cold."

"Fiiine..."

Bepo didn't react upon feeling yet another kick on his ribs; he kept lying on the snow, covering only his head. The thick fur protected him from majority of the blows, making him nearly invulnerable to injury. His tormentors couldn't know it, and he didn't mean to let them know. Actually, he was much stronger than the two of them together - and that was why he preferred to pretend someone weak now. He knew that if he fought, even in self-defence, it wouldn't end well for his opponents, and the one of the basic rules he followed was to harm no-one. The bullies would get bored and leave soon, he had no doubt about it.

He suppressed a sigh. The adults were so inconsequent, weren't they... Since childhood, he'd only heard to never forget how strong he was. Later, when he'd decided to head out to sea, they'd laughed at him and said he was too nice to be a pirate. But he didn't want to become a pirate, only a medic, although it was a dream he'd never revealed to anyone. Well, those were only the very vague plans he had to postpone, for at present his main field of his study was sailing, generally speaking.

"Damn, I'm fed up with it!" the voice of one bully was filled with annoyance.

"Relax, Shachi," the other said. "Why so nervous...?"

"It's not different from kicking a dog in the alley...!"

Bepo nearly cried out in indignation.

"We can go and find you some, heh-heh..."

"Penguin, one of these days I'll really break your face, you just wait. And this one... He talked to us like he was something, but he's just a wimp. I thought we could have some fun with him, yet it's another wasted afternoon, damn... You!" Bepo felt another kick in his side. "You're going to say anything or not? You can speak, right?"

Of course, Bepo didn't plan to say anything. More and more he wished that the two left already, for he feared he wouldn't stand it much longer and would beat them. Well, he'd brought it all on his head himself when he'd talked to them in the dockland. He'd wanted only to inquire about the place, but he'd omitted the fact that some people didn't like the role of a tourist information. Apologising hadn't helped; the guys had got angry, and the more Bepo had asked forgiveness, the angrier they'd become, so in the end he'd decided to say nothing more. He sighed inwardly again, realising his naivety; how long it would take until he finally learned to tell trustworthy people from those who would rather give someone a whacking than help them...?

Let it be over already. Maybe someone would walk nearby and interrupt this unpleasant situation? But, ah, it was quite late already, and the place didn't seem to be frequented anyway. Bepo felt even more dejected; he really had no hope for escaping this predicament, he could only wait it out...

And that very moment the providence apparently decided to listen to his silent request, for in the gathering darkness an unexpected voice was to be heard, "Leave him alone."

Bepo perked up his ears, although he didn't know whether he'd really heard something or was it just his imagination. But no, for the same moment the shod feet of his tormenters stopped falling on his back. He looked up over the arms that he was protecting his head with and wasn't sure what it was he was seeing. Coming from the beach, in a slow pace and with the sound of scrunching of the snow... someone was approaching... a little figure made of dark... fur? feather? that was trailing behind. Only after a moment, Bepo understood it was a cloak, all too big for the one wearing it: a young boy who was moving towards them without averting his eyes. A fur hat he had on his head kept his face in the shadow, and yet it couldn't hide his bright eyes that were glistening with a strange glow, like a wild animal that the boy had seemed to be at first sight. About him, he had an air that made Bepo cringe instinctively... although the mink couldn't shake the feeling of a sudden fascination with that creature that had unexpectedly appeared here.

"Leave him alone," the boy repeated, and there was a clear order in his quite voice.

"Huh?!" called one of the bullies, Shachi. "Who are you? His friend?"

"Maybe rather: an owner," suggested the other, Penguin, and chuckled.

"Get lost and don't disturb us, you straggler!"

"I'm not going to say it the third time," the boy said, and his voice was no longer menacing, just resigned.

What happened the next moment Bepo could never describe, for he _didn't see_. The boy darted forward - Bepo caught only a dark shadow moving past him - and the next moment the two rascals were lying on the snow, groaning and swearing alternately. The victor of that instant fight was standing between them and Bepo, once more completely still, and nothing in his semblance indicated he'd actually moved; the cloak hadn't even slipped off his shoulders. It was as if he'd just relocated at the distance of a few meters - due to some unusual technique - but Bepo knew that much more had happened during those seconds. He was greatly impressed; his heart was racing in his chest, and he thought everyone could hear it.

"Another island with bloody snow and bloody people," the boy said in a disgust, then lifted his face to the sky that the white powder was falling from... and the next moment he collapsed on the ground and stopped moving altogether.

Bepo gasped and rose, trying to catch the most sensible thought from all that flooded into his mind. He had no doubt that the stranger had come to his help - ever though Bepo hadn't really need any - and become injured in the process...! It was only right to repay him. He knelt by the boy's side and turned him up, trying to remember the lessons in first aid. He became anxious; if it was something serious, what could he do, all alone?

To his relief, the boy was breathing - but his breath was too quick to be normal. Bepo also noticed the white patches on his skin; could it be frostbites? The boy was shivering all over. Bepo touched his face and realised that his saviour had high fever. It scared him. Just a moment ago the boy had seemed healthy and strong, yet now he was unconscious and looked like he might... die any moment. What to do? What to do?!

"A doctor... We must call a doctor!"

But he didn't know this city, he had no idea where to look... and to run frantically and ask... He would have to leave the boy alone, which he found repulsive. Maybe he should take him to the hospital...? But the boy's condition seemed too serious to move him. He had to get help _here_ , there was no other option...!

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his earlier tormenters, Shachi, get up shakily, holding his belly. Penguin was still lying on the snow and groaning, although it seemed he wasn't seriously injured either. It alleviated Bepo's remorse a bit; after all, it was because of him that those two had been beaten, no matter that they'd asked for it.

"Is he dead?" Shachi muttered, coming closer, and then coughed.

Such a presumption made Bepo glare at him... but his fury quickly turned into fear. "You must bring a doctor. You see that he's not well...!" he cried beggingly.

Shachi froze and stared at him; his gaze clearly indicated he didn't believe such idiots were still walking on the earth. "Hey, teddy... Do you take me for a dumbass?" he asked in a threatening voice. "I should help someone who bea- who wasn't nice to me and my pal? You're naive or just stupid?"

"People should help each other, especially in such a winter afternoon," Bepo replied, giving him a pleading look.

"It's always winter here," Shachi snapped back and grabbed the bat that he'd let go of earlier. "Penguin, get up! We're going to bump the brat off now that we have a chance. It's some kind of monster, the sooner we dispose of him the better, ugh... We're going to repay him. I won't have any straggler act tough here!"

Penguin groaned, but he got up nonetheless and came closer, tottering. Bepo felt angry again. It was too late to be concerned about others, and those rascals seemed incorrigible. He rose, drawing himself to his full height, and puffed out his fur, covering the unconscious boy from the aggressors, who then froze.

"I didn't want to hurt you, especially that I'm a stranger here, but if you're not going to help me, then leave," he said in the most menacing voice he could muster, glowering at them. "If you don't, there's no telling what I do!"

Shachi and Penguin exchanged glances... and then, as if someone gave a signal, jumped at him. Bepo cried, "I'm sorry!" and treated them with Electro, hoping it would be enough to check their hostility. It worked all too well, for his two opponents fell to their knees and then on the snow, unconscious. Bepo knew his Electro was too weak to hurt them seriously, but now he could enjoy some peace. He turned to boy, who was lying senseless in high fever. He looked very ill.

Calling for help wouldn't do any good; this place was outside the town, far from the dockland where the local delinquents had trotted him to in order to torture him. The sound of the waves breaking on the shore was the only noise Bepo could hear. Even if people might walk on the beach in the daylight, little were chances that any kind soul could stray here at this time of day when it was almost dark... It seemed that Bepo could count only on himself.

Judging from what had happened before, the boy probably didn't have any life-threatening internal injuries. If he had, he probably wouldn't have plunged into fight, only searched a doctor. However, that fever didn't look nice; how to cure it? For starters, the patient should be kept warm and drink a lot of liquids, he decided. The water wasn't a problem - all it took was to melt the snow, and there was enough of it here - but providing the boy with the right temperature was difficult. There were no trees nor bushes nearby, and the wood casted ashore by the sea was too damp to burn. The cloak the boy had wrapped around him - now Bepo could see it was made of the black feathers - couldn't warm him, for it was dripping with water, and it would soon freeze. It had to be removed, and the boy needed to be wrapped in something dry.

Bepo looked up and stared at the dark surface of the sea that he could barely see in the falling darkness. The boy came from the shore... Could he sail here? It seemed unbelievable... but everything about that boy seemed unbelievable, seeing as he'd flattened two older and bigger rascals in just one second... so it was not impossible that he really had come from the sea. No wonder he was drenched and feverish in such weather, Bepo thought moodily.

Yet, thinking about the boy didn't change the fact that Bepo still had no idea as to how to warm him, and the time was passing; the boy's chances for recovery kept diminishing with every minute. The lesser minks didn't have the fur, the natural protection against the cold, and in situations like this they needed lots of clothing. Bepo looked at the two delinquents lying around - Shachi and Penguin were nicely dressed, they even had scarves and gloves - but Bepo actually shuddered to think about taking their clothes. No, he couldn't do such a thing, not in the world!

However, this finally gave him the idea he needed. He grabbed the cloak to take it off, but he met up with resistance. The sick boy was undoubtedly unconscious, yet his fingers clutched at the black feathers like a vice. Bepo couldn't grasp it how a person down with high fever might be so strong - maybe the boy was a monster, after all, like Shachi had called him - but the fact remained that he couldn't peel the cloak off, for the boy hang to it like it was his most precious treasure.

After a moment of unsuccessful struggle, Bepo had to give up and incorporate the cloak to his plan. He carefully lifted the boy from the snow, embraced firmly - but not too firmly - and pressed against himself. Given there was a layer of the damp feathers between, the warmth of his body would need longer to get to the boy... and he could only hope that the saying, "Better late than not at all", would prove right also in this case. The minks' body temperature was higher than of their hairless brothers, so in the direct contact they did well as living heaters. He was sure he would be able to warm the boy this way.

The boy hadn't reacted to this; apparently, conscious or not, he was fine as long as no-one tried to take the cloak away. Bepo realised he wished he knew more... learned the story of that amazing human whose road had unexpectedly crossed his own. He remembered that feeling of fascination that had surged in him upon seeing that little figure walking in a steady pace from the sea. No, it couldn't be anyone ordinary... and that thought sent the shiver of excitation through his fur.

He didn't consider it strange that he wanted to help the boy; quite the contrary, he knew he was doing the only right thing. The minks valued the justice and used to return good for good... and the one who'd helped him was so frail and ill. Bepo blinked; it was only now that he realised that the boy was smaller than he. It was beyond Bepo to define his age - he hadn't spent enough time with the lesser minks to know such things - but he was certainly younger than Shachi and Penguin. Moreover, Bepo didn't know how the age of the humans and the minks correlated. He was nine himself, which was old enough to sail alone, but by no means did he consider himself as an adult. This journey had made him understand that he had yet to learn many, many things... His ears drooped at the thought.

He quickly shook his head, coming to the conclusion that among his various traits there was one he'd gladly get rid of: the tendency to muse over topics irrelevant to the situation. It didn't do him any good. He had to focus on the present; he would have time to deliberate on more general issues later. He looked at the boy in his arms; was it his imagination or was the boy breathing a bit slower and no longer shivering like before? His fingers, still clutching at the feather cloak, were no longer icy, Bepo could feel it under his paws. Himself, he didn't feel cold; he was sitting with his back against the wind, so that he could protect the boy from the cold gusts. The boy didn't seem like in pain, and it was a relief. Bepo's fear about his little saviour being gravely wounded was receding, and it was the fact that the boy's condition wasn't getting worse, that much Bepo could ascertain even with his limited knowledge. Then, maybe he'd just got soaked in the storm, and that was what had caused fever?

The white spots on the boy's face troubled him nonetheless, so he briefly touched the boy's cheek. Much to his relief, the skin was warm, so it couldn't be frostbite. Then, however, he got worried again when it seemed to him he could see bruises and swelling; could it be that the boy had encounter some enemy who had beaten him? For a second, Bepo couldn't believe that - thanks to the earlier display, his saviour seemed a powerful and capable person, whom he already treated like a hero - but he quickly decided there were probably many people stronger than he. But what could Bepo do? He couldn't examine him to determine what exactly ailed him. However, it wouldn't do to give in to the fear. He decided that once the boy came to, he would take him to the hospital. The doctors would help him. Once more, he consoled himself with the thought that his saviour wouldn't have been able to fell Shachi and Penguin so quickly and so efficiently if it had been something threatening his life in question.

Speaking of those two... Bepo had sensed that at some point they'd regained consciousness, but in the end they'd decided not to attack him again - maybe the shock had sobered them indeed? - only left, swearing quietly. He was glad for it. Even though they were his enemies and had tied to hurt him, he couldn't hate them. Actually, there was no person in the world he might despise to such an extent. When people treated him badly, he just endured it patiently, telling himself he was much stronger and able to control his strength. Of course, he'd rather Shachi and Penguin not torment anyone, but that was something outside his scope. Let them leave in peace, he wasn't going to see them again anyway...

A bundle of twigs was thrown with the exaggerated force on the snow just two meters from him. Bepo blinked... and then reproached himself again for yet another spell of absent-mindedness. No wonder the kept getting in trouble if he so easily lost his focus and forget his surroundings, instead of staying vigilant like the minks usually did. He squinted in the complete darkness and was astonished to see that on the other side of the faggot stood Shachi, staring at him with hostility. Bepo didn't remember the last time he'd been so surprised and for a moment he had no idea how to react. Just in case, he puffed out his fur... that was, more that he'd already puffed it out in the cold wind.

"You, teddy, who are you?" asked his recent bully, squatting and staring the fire. "You talk, you fight, you have strange powers... You ate a Devil Fruit, right? Zoun, right?"

"You mean Zoen," corrected Penguin, who appeared next to him and added another faggot to the fire.

"You don't play the wise guy when you're not cut out to be one," Shachi rebuked him. "When I say Zoun, it's Zoun, is it clear?"

"Zoun, heh-heh..."

Shachi ignored his friend's jeers and stared at Bepo again over the fire. "Or maybe you're a bear that ate a Devil Fruit making you a human?" he asked. "I heard about such case."

"And I heard that there's only one Devil Fruit of a kind," added Penguin, foresightedly moving outside Shachi's range.

"And maybe it's him who has it, you jerk?!"

"I'm a mink," Bepo answered, deciding he won't lose anything sharing this piece of information... and besides, he didn't like any misunderstanding about himself, if only they didn't accommodate him. Still, he was on his guard; after all, it hadn't been long since the two had tormented him and tried to harm the boy, too.

"Mink? What's a mink? Speaking polar bears? I bet you're scared of fire, so you better stay where you are," Shachi called in a warning and then added in the same voice, "Besides, my people in the bushes are only waiting for my mark."

However, it seemed to Bepo that there was some fear to his words... that probably had nothing to do with the fact there were no bushes around. Well, after the treatment Bepo had gave them, no wonder they felt some respect for him. It was comforting yet strange at the same time; he didn't want others to fear him.

"I'm not scared of fire, and I'm not a bear," he replied with dignity. "That is... I'm a polar bear mink."

"Yeah, we can see that," Shachi grunted from his spot on the other side of the fire, that was already radiating a pleasant warmth. "A teddy bear," he said it like a reproach, which made Penguin chuckle.

"We minks are a race from the Grand Line," Bepo explained, deciding it was better to continue this conversation, for it gave a chance to end this affair in a peaceful manner.

He wasn't prepared for the reaction is words had provoked. Shachi's eyes turned round like two balls, the local opened his mouth and, in general, seemed completely shocked. Penguin took two steps back; he, too, stared at Bepo as if he saw him for the first time.

"You're from... the Grand Line?" Shachi uttered finally, receiving an affirmative. "Blimey, that's cool..." he added with evident awe... which he probably realised the next moment, for he cleared his throat, assumed a stern expression again and pulled his cap over his eyes. "I mean, that's all the same, I won't have any strangers in my turf and-"

"Is it true that you have a Mermaid Islands?" Penguin cut in, a clear zeal in his voice. "And that island where only women live? And that island-"

Shachi stretched his arm and smacked him in the head. "Shut up, clown, you think only of chicks." He stared at Bepo once more, and this time there was a mixture of reluctance and respect in his eyes. "So, what about those minks? You're some kind of warriors? What was that strange energy you used to attack us?"

For a moment, Bepo kept shifting his gaze between the two delinquents, in eyes of whom he could see better or worse hidden curiosity. Well, he was still stronger that they, so there was no point in keeping such details to himself... especially when he could benefit from it. "That's true, we have our warriors," he said cautiously, "but Electro is something every mink can use, regardless of their age. As for the Grand Line, there-"

"Do you minks have fine girls?" Penguin asked, and this time he received a dig from Shachi's elbow.

"Uhm..." Bepo didn't know how to answer it.

"Then, who is that?" Shachi pointed at the unconscious boy in Bepo's arms. "He doesn't seem like one of you."

"No idea," Bepo replied.

"What?! I thought you were pals. He talked like you knew each other, damn it!" Shachi said with irritation.

"I don't know who he is," Bepo repeated in a lower voice, looking at the boy. "It's the first time I met him."

His recent bullies exchanged looks before staring at him again. "Then, why do you care about him?" Shachi dawdled in a displeased voice.

Bepo nearly opened his mouth in astonishment. "He helped me! And he's like this...! It's obvious I have to take care of him."

Stunned, Shachi gaped at Penguin, who scratched his head and said nothing, and then his eyes returned to Bepo. He muttered reluctantly, "You're strong, aren't you?"

Bepo nodded. "At least, stronger than the two of you," he replied outright, not to scare them, only to state the fact.

"The brat is strong, too," Shachi added with even greater reluctance, and Penguin nodded. "Not that it will do him any good, if he's going to kick the bucket here."

Bepo bristled again. "I won't let it happen," he declared, although he wasn't all that certain he would be able to save the boy. But he didn't want to think about it now.

"What, you're some doc?"

"Doctor Teddy Bear, heh-heh..."

Bepo didn't reply; he looked at the unconscious boy's, who hadn't as much as stirred during the whole conversation. He could only hope that his measures would have a desirable effect... but he felt that the comments of the two made his confidence shrink.

"Well, we'll see... If he stays alive until morning, then maybe he's going to make it," Shachi said, and Bepo thought it was the first manifestation of humanity in the rascal, except for starting the fire. Then, however, said rascal lifted his hand and pointed at him. "But then you're going to get out from my island!"

"Your island, Shachi... Maybe the whole archipelago is yours? Heh-heh..."

"Shut up, Penguin. We're leaving." Shachi turned to leave the circle of light.

"What? Already? I wanted to learned more about the Grand Line...!" there was an evident disappointment in Penguin's voice, but he followed his friend nonetheless.

"Stop complaining. If you want to learn about the Grand Line, go read a book. They have one in the bookstore in the market square, I saw it in the shop window..."

There came a pregnant silence.

"What?" Shachi inquired finally, somewhat hesitantly.

"Shachi... You were viewing the books in the shop window of the bookstore?" Penguin asked in a total disbelief.

"Bloody hell, of course I wasn't!" Shachi yelled furiously. "What do you take me for, you moron? Two nights ago I went to the convenience store 'cause I'd got rid of the chocolate bars, but the moon went behind the cloud and I mistakenly broke the bookshop's window. And when it became brighter again, I saw that instead of the bars I was holding that damn book. If I'd known you were interested, I would've taken it. But, Penguin...?" he asked doubtfully.

"What?"

"You can read? I think you should settle for the jazz mags...?"

Bepo listened to their fading words - Penguin turned around to wave him a goodbye with a nasty smile, making Shachi smack him on the head again - and wondered if there were any more surprises for him on this island. Still, he was under the strange impression that maybe coming here hadn't been the greatest mistake of his life, after all...

The time was passing slowly. The terrible weather continued; the wind was still strong, but at least it stopped snowing. The night had fallen, and the temperature dropped. The boy in Bepo's arms was lying still, breathing quickly. Occasionally, he muttered in fever and thrashing about, but Bepo held him in a firm grip. Several times, he put some snow on his parched lips, and the boy licked the moisture; since he was unconscious, it was the only way to give him some water.

Bepo's internal clock told him another hour had passed. He'd spent it musing over his situation that seemed very dull. The first on his mind was the sick boy or, rather, his condition. Of course, Bepo wanted to know more about him, but the most important was that the boy recuperated. What was comforting, his condition didn't seem to deteriorate... Still, how long would it take before he came to and recovered? Bepo wished he could take him to a doctor, but he was still afraid that, doing so, he would bring him harm.

He thought that the situation would change at dawn, at the latest. Maybe he was clutching at what Shachi has said: that if the boy survived until morning, then everything would be all right? For Bepo, the dawn meant new day and new hope; all danger was associated with the night. Then, however, he remembered what Zepo and his captain used to say: that the night was merely the time just before the dawn. He spent a moment, wondering about it, but then he dejectedly decided that it was hard to believe such words when the night had only started and he had many hours of uncertainty ahead... What if the boy didn't regain consciousness by morning? He would have to hope that someone came and helped him. If the boy lived until then - and he would certainly live! - it would be a good sign. However, no matter how he tried to comfort himself, he felt very lonely and abandoned, now that he was sitting on the unfamiliar beach in the winter night with no-one to support him.

Okay, but what then? - he forced himself to continue thinking. Even without those last events, his position wasn't good. He had no idea what was the name of this island; he'd come here by accident, for the ship he'd been travelling on had been forced to stop here due to some Navy activities and there was no knowing when it would set sail again. People had been agitated and upset, so he'd preferred not to ask anyone anything. He wasn't good with such situations; he'd rather move away, not disturb others. He'd disembarked to have a look and inquire about the Nox Pirates, like he used to, and that had led to more troubles. He felt a sudden panic at the thought that the ship might depart before he returned... He didn't know his location, or if that this island was located on a well-travelled route. The harbour wasn't big, nor was the town...

He shook his head and decided the things would work out somehow. He'd survived a whole year on the Grand Line and the North Blue, alone, so he would manage this time as well. Nevertheless, he would feel more confident if there was someone by his side now... For a moment, even the company of Shachi and Penguin seemed like a better option, and he nearly wished that the two came back.

It could be that the provenience had nothing else to do tonight, for the very moment he thought about it, the steps on the snow could be heard and then one of his recent bullies entered the circle of light. Bepo blinked in astonishment, but Shachi, as if nothing had happened, cast more wood to the fire, squatted on the other side and started to negligently warm his hands.

An awkward silence governed the scene. Bepo kept staring at the rascal, while the rascal kept staring at the fire and only occasionally cast him a furtive glance; the sick boy was still unconscious.

Finding it more and more odd, Bepo finally said, "Thank you," and the same second Shachi said, "I'm Shachi."

Bepo was startled, although something told him he should be suspicious about such a change in the attitude. Yet, he decided to take the local's words at face value; after all, he was grateful to him. "I know," he replied, and the silence fell again.

They kept staying in their respective places, and Bepo frantically wondered what to make of the situation, until he felt dizzy. He tried to forget that just two hours ago his guest had tried to hurt him, and focus of the bright side instead. Still, should he let it go, just like that? Then again, he also had beaten the local... so, in the end, they were even. Undoubtedly, Shachi presented some good will here, one that Bepo wouldn't have expected of him. If he didn't respond in a similar way, Shachi would surely leave him here alone again, which was something Bepo didn't want...! What to do...? What to say...? Ah, right...

"I'm Bepo," he uttered, but again his words clashed with Shachi's, who decided to speak exactly the same moment, "You're a pirate?"

Shachi leapt to his feet and pointed a finger at him. "Don't talk when I'm talking, damn!"

"I'm sorry!" Bepo beeped, cringing. "I won't!"

Shachi lowered his hands and squatted again. Some time passed.

"Well?"

"I'm not a pirate," Bepo replied politely.

"You're from the Grand Line, and you're not a pirate?" Shachi reproached him, knitting his brows, and Bepo almost felt guilty.

"But my older brother is a pirate!" he supplied. "I'm on a journey to find him."

"To join him?" Shachi asked enthusiastically.

"Um..." Bepo muttered doubtfully, which clearly let down his guest.

In truth, he didn't know himself what he would do once he found Zepo. He'd been focusing solely on finding him. Did he want to join his crew...? Or maybe ask him to come home? He had no idea. He'd decided to search for him because he'd felt lonely; he'd never thought what action he would take once he met with the Nox Pirates.

Now when asked about it directly, he realised that in the last year he'd had no-one he could change opinions and discuss, maybe even ask advice. Not that he needed specifically Shachi, he quickly corrected his thought, it just... would be good to sometimes think of a problem together, instead of only moving forward without paying attention to anything.

"So, what exactly do you do?" another direct question broke his reverie.

"I... um... sail," he replied, having the vague impression it was not the expected answer.

Shachi got up again and kicked the sandy ground, clearly frustrated. Then he glanced at Bepo and muttered something under his breath.

"I'd like to become a medic," Bepo added, but Shachi only waved his hand, disappointed.

Then, however, his gaze became focused again. "You're always talking to anyone about yourself?" he asked.

Bepo shook his head. "No, only when someone asks me," he replied. "Which is never, actually," he added in a lower voice.

"You're really stupid," Shachi commented, but there was no malice to his words, only some hesitant annoyance.

The silence fell once more, filled with cracking of the fire and humming of the waves.

"You're going to sit here all night?" Shachi spoke again.

"I'm sure he'll get better by morning, just like you said," Bepo declared.

Shachi fixed his eyes on him, stupefied, and then Bepo thought he could see a blush creeping onto his face, although it might as well be the fire glow. "I didn't say anything like that, are you crazy?!" he yelled.

"Right, I must've made a mistake. I'm such a silly, after all..." Bepo quickly replied; in fact, he suddenly felt like smiling.

Shachi pulled his hat over his forehead and looked at the unconscious boy, wrapped in the slowly drying cloak and Bepo. "How is he?" he asked. "Did he say something?"

Bepo shook his head. "No... But I think he's getting better," he added hesitantly.

Shachi said nothing, only kept staring for a moment. Then he started and took out a bottle from under his jacket, only to throw it on the snow next to Bepo. "Water," he muttered.

Bepo was speechless again, but more was to come, for Shachi went on with browsing his pockets and then threw him something new. It looked like a snack in the plastic wrapping and smelled of... chocolate. Bepo guessed it was 'a chocolate bar from the convenience store next to the bookshop,' especially that Shachi found one more, opened and began eating.

It was only now that Bepo realised he was hungry. Could he eat it? Well, it's not like he could feed it to the unconscious boy. But maybe he could at least water him... He opened the bottle, sniffed - it wasn't past such a delinquent to bring some alcohol instead - and then carefully touched the boy's lips. Much to his relief, the boy started to drink, although his eyes remained close. Maybe it was that instinct that enabled infants and cubs to drink theirs mother's milk even when sleeping...?

"You really don't know each other, you and that brat?" Shachi asked suspiciously.

Bepo shook his head.

"I wonder if he's a pirate."

"A pirate? But he's so young!" Bepo objected.

"That he is for sure... But you did see him fight," Shachi murmured in reluctance, rubbing his belly.

"Actually... I didn't," Bepo admitted.

"That's what I'm talking about," Shachi replied edgily. "He doesn't look like a Marine, then where did he learn to fight like that? Maybe he's really some kind of monster?"

"A monster wouldn't have such fever," Bepo claimed and then realised he'd made a rather wise remark.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Shachi.

"I don't know, but he has a fever, that's for certain. He was soaked, so I think that maybe he'd sailed here in the storm... He came from the shore, right? So maybe he just caught a bad cold? He doesn't seem wounded," Bepo said warily, hoping he was right.

"Or maybe he was on Minion during that row?"

"Minion?"

"The next island, there," Shachi turned to the sea and pointed at the dark shape looming over the horizon. "There was some action of the Navy there last night. Several warships came, I bet they'd been tipped off about some pirates. Minion is a deserted island, a perfect place for a hidden base..."

Bepo's heart leapt. Could it be the Nox Pirates? "And... And what happened?" he asked.

"How should I know, moron? I wasn't there."

Bepo squinted, trying to see any details of the island a dozen of kilometres away, but in vain; the island was staying in the darkness, and there was no light on it. Apparently, the Navy operation had already ended, which meant there was no-one left on the island. Could it be that he'd been so close and still not close enough to meet with Zepo? But it would be terrible...! Too terrible. No, such things just couldn't happen...! Still, his heart was racing, and he couldn't calm down, no matter how he tried to convince himself that there was no reason to believe that his brother's crew had been nearby.

"Do you... know the Nox Pirates?" he asked his guest warily.

"Never heard of them," Shachi replied with a shrug.

That answer didn't soothe Bepo's anxiety as much as he wished. He decided that no matter what tomorrow he'd go to that Minion Island and examine the place. He had to make sure it wasn't Zepo's crew in question. "And what is this island called?" he asked again.

"Swallow, why?"

"Because I didn't know where I was."

Shachi snorted. "Aren't you two well-matched? One is a twerp, and the other is half-dead," he declared, but Bepo didn't hear any malice in his words. "But you do know we're on the North Blue, right?"

Bepo nodded and looked at the unconscious boy again. "Maybe he really participated in a battle? He does look as if someone beat him," he admitted with a concern.

Shachi shrugged again. "Then he's surely a pirate," he decided, although Bepo couldn't find any logic to his words.

Then, however, he thought that if the boy were a pirate... then perhaps he'd know something about the Nox Pirates? His heart beat faster again. "That Minion... Is it a winter island?"

"Of course it is, moron," Shachi replied, rolling his eyes. "All islands here are. You imagine that we have winter here, and there... like, buttercups are blooming, huh?"

Bepo didn't know what buttercups were, but he quickly shook his head. "Well, because after he beat- I mean, before he lost consciousness, he'd said something about being on the winter island again... and that it was snowing again," he muttered.

"Maybe he doesn't like winter?" Shachi suggested. "Well, who likes anyway..."

'I do,' Bepo wanted to say but refrained from doing it. He was sure that such an answer wasn't welcomed, and the last thing he wished for was to annoy his guest more he'd already had.

Shachi stared at the fire, and his gaze lost its sharpness. "Winter sucks all energy from people," he muttered in disgust. "People do only necessary things and nothing else. Nothing ever happens here, everyone is equally boring. Equally polite. Equally normal. Equally rational, damn! Enough to make you throw up... to make you go crazy."

Bepo listened to it silently. He didn't consider normality as something bad nor living in accordance to some rhythm as something boring. On Zō, everyone lived that way: either from dawn to dusk or from dusk to dawn, always in such cycle, since birth 'till death. He didn't remember anyone complain or try to change it... Apparently, the lesser minks had different opinion on that matter... No, _some_ of the lesser minks had different opinion on that matter.

Across the fire, he looked at Shachi, who was kicking the ground with the tip of his shoe, pensive. Bepo was sure that, if it were his case, he'd try to change the situation he didn't like. For a moment, he struggled with his own thoughts and then decided to share it with the local, hoping he wouldn't offend him.

"Mister Shachi, forgive me..." he started shyly. "But why won't you go out into the world...? If you don't like it here, why won't you try to find someplace you'd like better? The seas are vast, and there are more islands anyone knows... If you don't like winter, why not sail onto warmer seas in a search for that better place...?"

Shachi focused his eyes on him; the initial astonishment in his gaze quickly turned into uncertainty and anxiety before he looked away. 'Ah, it's not like he didn't think of it himself already,' Bepo understood in a sudden realisation. 'He asked himself the very same questions, tried to motivate himself... but in the end he didn't make a decision, didn't make that first step...' Well, it was also some decision.

"Actually, I could... Nothing keeps me here anymore," Shachi said, thoughtful, more to himself than Bepo. Then he yawned and unexpectedly announced, "Good night."

Bepo blinked at that sudden end of the conversation. It was with the reluctance that he thought about being left alone again. Just two hours ago he'd wished to never see Shachi again... and now he hoped that the local could stay with him a bit longer...! But there was nothing he could do about it. He should be grateful for that company he'd already been given.

"Thank you," he muttered, coming to the conclusion Shachi wasn't a bad guy, after all. "Thank you very much for the fire."

Shachi dismissed his remark with a wave of the hand. He put the collar of his jacket up and tucked his hands in the pockets. Just as he was about to leave, he hesitated and turned to Bepo again. "Ah, one more thing... Not a word to Penguin that I was here, savvy? Not a word."

Bepo nodded earnestly. Shachi said no more, only left at an unhurried pace, hunched, putting wide steps in the snowdrifts. Once more, Bepo was alone... but for some reason the feeling of loneliness wasn't too severe. Although it seemed strange, he realised he'd just had the first normal conversation in a very long time, and with someone who initially had seem everything but the best candidate for a talk... Humans were truly amazing creatures.

The boy's condition remained unchanged, but he'd been still for a while now. Bepo tried to give him some water and was relieved that the boy drank it this time, too. Fire was keeping them warm, although Bepo suspected it to go out long before the dawn. It would be good if the boy regained consciousness by then and tell Bepo if he could be moved into some warmer place, preferably a hospital... if there was any on this island, to begin with.

Bepo ate the chocolate bar, trying not to think about how Shachi had got it and instead to focus on the good will of his former enemy. He felt surprised and even touched by Shachi's behaviour. It was amazing that seemingly unpleasant individual had decided to help him. Sure, Bepo had said it himself: that people should help each other, yet the local rascal didn't seem to stick to similar opinions... and thus the surprise. Now Bepo was almost certain that Shachi and his friend weren't adults yet. They were no longer children, but they had yet to grow up into the adults, just like Bepo. He thought that the lesser minks had a term describing that particular age, but now he couldn't remember it.

The boy suddenly moved in his embrace. His body became tense as if he wanted to start up, and he shot his arms in the air. A moan escaped his mouth, a mixture of terror and despair. "Cora-san!" he cried. "Cora-san... don't!"

That unexpected outburst surprised Bepo, who, in another situation, certainly would have jumped a few meters away. He remembered, however, that people in fever were often delirious, and it was apparently what was happening with the boy now. He was seeing some nightmare, and Bepo had no idea how to comfort him. He grabbed him tighter and, without knowing if the boy could even hear him, he said with emphasis, "It's all right. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine," for he thought it was the most important thing: to assure of the safety.

He was astonished to see the tears flowing from under the boy's eyelids. "Cora-san... Don't go...! Don't leave me..." the boy cried in a heart-breaking plea... and then the tension in his body eased, his muscles relaxed and he fell as an inert mass on Bepo, plunging into the unconsciousness again.

Bepo's heart was racing as he tried to calm down after that sudden attack of painful emotions he'd just witnessed. It seemed that the boy was not only hurt in the body, but also in the spirit... Could that... 'Cora-san'... be responsible for that? No, Bepo shouldn't draw such conclusions before he didn't learn more... but that thought just wouldn't leave him be, so for the time being he decided to treat with distrust that person whose name the boy had cried in such despair.

The boy was lying still again, his breath quick. Fever wasn't losing its grip on him. Bepo sighed resignedly. He knew that in the night the body temperature is the highest. It was pointless to expect fever come down just like that; he could only hope it wouldn't rise even more. There was a reason why people said - even Shachi had said! - that the night would decide about everything. For the umpteenth time he comforted himself with the fact that the boy's condition at least didn't seem to turn worse. He couldn't have any serious fractures, otherwise he wouldn't have moved the way he had... And he couldn't have any internal bleeding, for if he'd had - Bepo gulped - he would've been dead by now. He was just ill... but in the morning he would surely feel better...!

He recalled his conversation with Shachi... So, the neighbouring island had been a battlefield for the Navy and the pirates, and everything indicated that the boy had come from there. Could he really be a pirate? Was he a part of the crew that had had their hideout there? And he'd escaped before or during the Navy's assault? Shachi had said the island had been deserted and no-one lived there anymore... In that case, could such a young boy be there if he hadn't been a pirate?

Bepo tried to avoid the pirates... except for Zepo and his crew, of course, but they had actually become the pirates by accident. They had set out for an expedition to research the history, but it was the very reason why they had ended as wanted criminals. Bepo guessed that not all pirates were nice like the Nox... probably it was the substantial minority that were like Zepo, Captain Pedro and their companions. Bepo felt dejected again. If this boy was a pirate, should he be afraid of him...? He already knew that the boy had exceptional fighting skills. He suspected he would stand no chance against him, despite being larger and a natural warrior. The boy hadn't even used any weapon - he'd needed only two moves to bring the two opponents to their knees - and it made him an ever more dangerous enemy...

But, he remembered the next moment, the boy had come to his _aid_. He'd fought in _his_ defence. Bepo drove away a sudden remorse upon the thought that, had it been not for that, the boy wouldn't have lost consciousness - he should have dealt with Shachi and Penguin alone when he'd had an occasion - but now it was too late to feel guilty. No, the boy couldn't have any hostile intents towards him, and he clearly had despised Shachi and Penguin for their behaviour. In that case, even if he were a pirate... there was no reason for Bepo to fear him... right?

He couldn't wait until the boy finally came to. He wanted to thank him for his help and apologise for the trouble. Even if the situation had become a bit complicated in the meantime - Shachi and Penguin had turned to be not entirely bad people - the boy deserved appreciation. Besides... Bepo wanted to ask him after the Nox Pirates. And learn about what had happened on the Minion Island. And maybe... maybe even talk about other things...? He really wanted to know more about that unusual boy, who was currently lying in his embrace and struggling against terrible fever.

Bepo regretted he had never applied himself to the medical studies. He was more or less knowledgeable about anatomy and physiology, but when it came to actually curing the diseases, he knew only some elementary facts and rules. Maybe if he managed to return to Zō, he should dedicate himself to it? He wanted to become a medic, after all... and yet all he was doing now was to roam the seas like a pirate... At the same time, he realised that even with the best medical knowledge he wouldn't be able to do much in this situation. The boy needed the medication and warmth, and how could Bepo provide them in the middle of the night, in the unfamiliar city and unfamiliar island, and winter island on top of it...?

When the provenience smiled at him for the third time in row, he started to wonder whether everything that had happened in last few hours hadn't been orchestrated by some fate, someone's deliberate will. Scrunching noise on the snow told him he had another guest. This time it was Penguin, who entered the circle of light and smiled cheerfully - or tried to, for even the best effort came to naught with that ugly mug of his. Actually, both he and Shachi looked like first-class hoodlums - or wanted to be seen like ones - but Bepo no longer paid attention to it. Instead, he stared at the bundle in Penguin's arms.

"I brought some... hmm... blankets," the rascal said, sinister grin still on his face. "It's quite warm today, but the wind is terrible."

Warm? Well, maybe for someone living on the winter island such temperatures meant warm indeed, Bepo didn't really know that. In any case, he preferred not to imagine what Penguin might consider as cold; he was afraid even his fur wouldn't be thick enough... "Thank you," he said, once again surprised by kindness of a person he wouldn't have expected to show any. "They are really welcome," he added politely.

Penguin threw both blankets onto the unconscious boy. They seemed used, so chances were he hadn't stolen them from a shop... or anywhere else, Bepo hoped. He thoroughly tucked the boy with them, happy to realised that the cloak was dry in a few places.

"I also have some drugs," Penguin spoke again, taking quite a large pouch from under his coat. Then, just like that, he sat down next to Bepo and tipped the sack. He began to examine the labels; despite Shachi's earlier suspecting, he apparently could read, for the next moment he handed Bepo one packet. "Aspirin," he said triumphantly.

Aspirin. The best antipyretic in the world. Bepo stared at his guest with appreciation and respect and in awe, as if it were some angel send by the Heavens to help him. He opened the bottle and sniffed at its content; undoubtedly, it was aspirin. Now, how should he administer it to the boy..?

Out of his pocket, he took the wrapping of the chocolate bar - fortunately, it had maintained its shape - and tipped the pills into it, leaving only two in the bottle. It should be the proper dose... He filled half the bottle with water and waited for the pills to dissolve before putting it against the boy's lips. Much to his relief, the reflex worked this time as well, and the boy drank the suspension in three gulps. Bepo let him drink some water, too, and then looked at Penguin thankfully. He decided to focus on positives and ignore the fox fur collar of his guest. He hoped it was artificial fur...

Penguin looked back with a grin and even gave Bepo a thumb-up as his approval. Then he continued browsing through the drugs. "I also have those... you know, antibiotricks. Lost of antibiotricks."

Bepo grew anxious. "I think aspirin will be enough, really," he said carefully. "We don't know what exactly is wrong with him, so we can't administer antibio...tricks blindly."

"Come on, teddy," Penguin replied, this time lifting two bottles. "We give him all of them, so it must work," he decided and began to mix different pills. "The more the better. My mom is a nurse, I know this stuff."

Bepo stared at him, getting more and more alarmed. He had to do something, otherwise the boy's chances to live until the dawn would quickly go down to zero. Then again, it wouldn't do to offend the local, who obviously wanted to be of use, and he already was.

"Mister Penguin, um... I really admire your... experience. And I'm truly grateful for your help, but... um... I studied medicine," he said in a serious voice, inwardly begging the forgiveness of the doctor that had run a first-aid course for such a distortion, "and I know that applying antibio...tricks won't help at this stage, yet it may do harm."

Penguin appeared properly disappointed, but also flattered by the respect in Bepo's words.

"I think the therapy with aspirin is the best for now," Bepo kept persuading him. "Aspirin not only reduces fever, but also heals inflammation and soothes pain. It's a truly miracle cure for many ailments. Can you see how calm the patient became?" he said quite boldly, for the boy had been calm for a longer while already. "I don't think we need other medication. Aspirin works as it should."

"So quickly?" Penguin asked with a justifiable doubt.

"It's a miracle cure," Bepo repeated in an inspired voice.

Penguin regarded the bottles a while longer, then shrugged and popped everything back into the sack.

Bepo sighed noiselessly. It seemed that the unexpected danger had been thwarted. "You're a very wise man, sir," he added, although he didn't knew if he wasn't overdoing it.

"Nah, I'm a dumbo. I didn't even finish school," Penguin replied with a shocking honesty.

"But you can read, sir..." Bepo murmured, which made Penguin giggle.

"Stop that 'sir' stuff 'cause I've no idea if you don't make fun of me... Someone so strong shouldn't talk like that," he said, waving his hand.

"But I'm really grateful for your help," Bepo said with emphasis.

Penguin giggled once more. "Then tell me about the Grand Line," he asked, his eyes sparkling like those of a little boy anticipating a great adventure.

Bepo gave him a close look. It seemed his guest was utterly fascinated with the sea Bepo had grown up in. If a story was all he needed as a thanks, then Bepo was more than happy to give him one. He knew well that one could talk about the Grand Line for a very long time, so he was certain he wouldn't run out of the topic. But what it was exactly that Penguin wanted to know...?

"Well, for starters... Not only pirates live there," he said carefully, shifting the weight on his other side.

Penguin snorted, amused. "I know as much myself...! As if the mermaids could be the pirates... Tell me about the mermaids."

Bepo suppressed a sigh; he didn't have much to tell on that particular matter. "I'm sorry, I've never met any... I heard they keep to their island, the Fish-Man Island, and hardly ever leave that region. I'm really sorry. I know only as much as anyone."

He strained his brain, trying to remember what he'd heard about the mermaids in order not to disappoint Penguin completely. There was something... something people always mentioned when talking about the mermaids... Of all creatures, the mermaids were the most... the most... He had to remember so he wouldn't appear a total ignorant.

"When in water, they are the fastest of all creatures!" he called in triumph.

Penguin's eyes grew wide. "Really? That's sick! They are faster than shark? And marlin? And tuna?"

"Even faster than sailfish and swordfish!" Bepo assured him.

"Blimey..." Penguin said, clearly impressed. "I didn't know that. But I heard they often rescue the drowning people...?"

"I also heard that," Bepo replied amicably, hoping that it would conclude the topic of the mermaids.

"All right, and what about the island where only women live?" Penguin inquired.

Bepo felt like sighing again. It seemed his guest had weakness for the most mysterious aspects of the seas... "I heard it isn't located in the Grand Line, only in the Calm Belt..." he answered. "But while the existence of the mermaids is a fact, Island of Women is but a legend. Who and how could ever prove it to be real when it's impossible to sail through the Calm Belt?" he pointed smartly.

Penguin mused. "You're right..." he admitted with reluctant resignation. "But I believe it exists, those legends must have originated from something, no...? I'd like to go there one day," he added dreamily. "There must be some way to sail through the Calm Belt... Maybe if a ship had... you know, an engine to move it...?"

"I heard that the Navy warships are able to," Bepo added cautiously.

Penguin looked at him with enthusiasm before becoming dejected as soon as the next moment. "I'm not going to the Navy," he said with dislike, but then his eyes lit up again. "But I'd really like to sail on the Grand Line one day..."

"Then... why won't you do it?"

Penguin waved his hand. "But I don't know a single thing about sailing... I never went farther than Rubeck. While in the Grand Line, you must have a good head on your shoulders... know something more than dropping the sails and holding a steering wheel... You must have some respect for the Grand Line, going there alone would be the greatest stupidity," he said with conviction. "If someone took me, now that would be a different thing. I'd do anything, even clean, anything they'd ordered me to..." he assured Bepo. "But what self-respecting captain would take such a gawk on his ship...?"

"Did you try to join any pirate crew?" Bepo asked shyly.

"Nah..." Penguin shook his head. "The only pirates coming here are small fries who pee themselves upon the first thought of the Grand Line. Just regular ruffians who care only about dough," he said with disdain. "They don't even think of going for an adventure... like searching for One Piece that is out there and wait to be found. And I'd like to see all those splendid things described in the newspapers and books..." he added with a longing in his voice and then patted Bepo on the back. "I never met anyone who'd been on the Grand Line, teddy. It's so far from here that many don't even believe it exists."

"Oh, I assure you it exists. And... my name is Bepo."

"Bepo, that's great... I'm Penguin, heh-heh. Is it true there are islands made only of the volcanoes? But can there be any life there? And the islands where it's warm all year long... I mean, warmer than here when it's warm. But such islands are on every sea, right? I'm an idiot. Ah, did you hear about that island where only voracious spiders live? But... if there are only voracious spiders there, then what do they eat? Nah, that's some bull. Only voracious spiders, yeah, sure... What about those different human races? I can't believe in that Longarm Tribe or something. How long are those arms of theirs, exactly? Like, they trail behind them on the ground or what? Or maybe they have everything long, even those... you know...? Gosh, it's not something I'd like to see, forget I asked... Not like the mermaids that are perfectly proportioned, heh-heh... Teddy, I feel like I can really talk to you, man."

Bepo didn't comment that remark nor did he react to Penguin patting him heartily on the back.

"Teddy, actually... what are you doing in the North Blue? You felt too hot on the equator and came here, to the north?" Penguin giggled as if he'd just told a good joke. "Or maybe you have similar legends like we have about One Piece, there in the Grand Line? You've come here to search for treasures?"

"I've come here to search for my brother," Bepo corrected. "My brother is one of the Nox Pirates. By any chance, have you ever heard of them?" he asked, although without much hope; since Shachi hadn't heard, then his friend probably hadn't either.

Much to his presume, Penguin shook his head. "How do you know he's in the North Blue?"

"Actually, I don't... But I'm sure he's not in the Grand Line, at least. You know, my brother is a kind of archaeologist..."

"Arachnologist?"

"Um... He researches the history," Bepo explained, wondering distractedly whether Penguin didn't have any subconscious obsession over the spiders and their kind. "I mean, his whole crew does. They search for particular primary sources, I don't know much of it, I'm sorry... And since they already researched everything they could in the Grand Line, they decided to set outside," Bepo explained.

"But you said they were pirates...?"

"Well, um, they became ones by accident, actually..."

"Blimey..." Penguin was amazed again. "Is your brother a polar bear as well?"

"Of course he is!" Bepo replied with indignation. "I mean... he's a bear mink."

"Tell me about your tribe... Are you all bears?" the local inquired.

"No... But we all have fur. Cat minks, dog minks, bear minks, rodent minks..."

"Cool, you have quite a zoo there, heh-heh... Then, your island is a jungle, no?" Penguin guessed. "And the lion is your king?"

"Actually, we don't live on the island..."

"What? Don't you fool me, teddy. You're floating on some rafts, huh?"

"No, it's not that. It just... Our dukedom is located on the back of a giant elephant."

Penguin stared at him, stupefied; the shock stopped the avalanche of his questions and comments for several seconds.

"Hey, teddy, don't you feed me such rubbish," he finally spoke in a menacing voice and folded his arms on his chest. "I know that there are many weird places in the Grand Line, but I'm not going to believe in a giant elephant," he announced with dignity.

"But it's true..." Bepo replied, his ears drooping. "It's a giant elephant that has been wandering over the Grand Line for thousand years already and never stopped. Every day, it sprinkle its back with sea water, and thus the nature developed there. Not a jungle, it's just a forest, and there is the city... That's where we minks live. It's a beautiful and calm place. I hope to return there one day..."

Penguin shook his head in disbelief. "I won't believe it until I see it," he declared. "No matter how you try to convince me."

In that case, Bepo said no more.

"And what are you going to do from now on? And what are you doing here, on Swallow, exactly?" Penguin became belatedly curious.

Bepo told him about his initial course and forced landing on this island. "I'll probably move on... I mean," he corrected, looking at the unconscious boy, "once he comes to and I take him to the hospital. I have to make sure he will be fine."

"You're not going back to the Grand Line?" Penguin pumped him.

Bepo didn't reply. All of the sudden, the hopelessness of his own actions struck him. The truth was that, over the course of looking for Zepo, he'd managed to get lost himself. What was he doing in the very north of the North Blue? Shouldn't he rather direct all his effort towards returning home? He missed Zō and his home. He tried not to recollect it too often... but now that he'd told Penguin about it, now he really felt he wished to go back. All it took was to make a decision. Should he kept searching for the Nox Pirates, or should he return to Mokomo...? Undoubtedly, the latter would take some time, but it was still more manageable than roaming the seas and looking for his brother, who could be anywhere...

Only that resigning wasn't in the mink's nature. His kind always stuck to their decisions, always stood by their obligations. They didn't use to turn back from the path they had taken, didn't use to give up halfway. Zepo was the best example: even though he'd suddenly become a wanted man, he'd carried on with his mission. It hadn't scared him that the bounty had been put on his head, while he could have bid his companions farewell and return to Zō, where he was safe. If Bepo gave up now, he would be a coward unable to look his brother in the eye again...

Also, some part of him knew that, had he returned to Mokomo now, his people would be amused and greet him with, 'What did we say?', as if they hadn't expected anything else. He had to prove them wrong... show his quality despite his young age, just as he wanted to prove it to himself. He'd spent just one year here; he still had a good deal of time to search for the Nox Pirates, he decided.

"Hey, teddy, you fell asleep or what?" Penguin nudged him on the shoulder.

Bepo shook his head. "I'm not going back to the Grand Line. Not in the nearest future," he said, and once the words had been spoken, he felt better. Confident.

Penguin winced, disappointed. "Boring..." he replied, then got up and dusted himself off. "You're going to sit here all night?" he repeated Shachi's earlier question.

Bepo nodded. "I suppose so."

"Okay," Penguin responded and then vanished in the darkness before Bepo managed to say anything.

He returned after a quarter of an hour, and with an armful of branches that he threw on the ground within Bepo's reach. Bepo thanked him cordially, especially that he felt he hadn't done anything to deserve such kindness. Penguin put his hands in the pockets of his coat and smiled with that nasty grin of his that Bepo had long stopped paying attention to.

"Ah, you know... Don't tell Shachi, okay?"

Bepo assured him solemnly that his lips were sealed, and promised to return the blankets in the morning. Penguin giggled, contended, and then left, muttering under his breath about the giant elephants with the jungles on their backs.

Bepo checked the boy's condition - it seemed to him he'd been calmer now - and recollected the conversation he'd just had. He no longer knew what to make of Shachi and Penguin. First they'd beat him, and then they'd turned so helpful. He couldn't understand such a change in attitude. If it was just about him being stronger... In that case, they probably wouldn't want to see him again, right? Yet, not only had they come back, they'd also displayed a considerable good-will... more than most people he'd encountered during his journey. Was it because he'd come from the Grand Line? They'd simply wanted to listen to his stories? Or maybe they'd considered him an interesting exotic creature? Probably both... All in all, the most important was that the whole thing had ended better he could have expected. The lesser minks were strange creatures, but... he thought he might like them.

The night went on slowly. To make the waking time a bit more enjoyable, Bepo hummed all songs he'd learn in childhood. Those were both legends of his people, passed from father to son, and more contemporary songs about sea adventures, and even one or two lullabies. Every now and then, he stoked the fire so that it didn't go out. Himself, he would manage well just fine without fire, but the boy needed warmth.

His little patient was still unconscious. There was nothing strange about it since his fever continued. At least, he no longer thrashed about nor did he have any nightmares. After some time, Bepo gave him second dose of aspirin, hoping it would help. To tell the truth, he knew that in case of infection the antibiotics would be more than indicated... But he had no idea what kind of infection might be in question, and applying the medication blindly - as opposed to Penguin's optimistic belief - was dangerous. Even if they weren't toxic themselves, without proper indication they would only weaken already weakened organism, which might end tragically.

The temperature was getting lower; frost was deepening. Wind ceased to blow altogether, and the sky started to uncloud. When behind the dark grey veil Bepo saw the light of the distant stars, he felt calm, for the first time in a long time - since yesterday? It didn't took long until the whole firmament turned perfectly black, spotted with silvery constellations. Bepo stared at them; he'd managed to get to know them well during one year in the North Blue. The Northern Star was dead ahead, and thus he learned his location in terms of cardinal directions; he only vaguely knew where he was. Still, it was more he'd had for the last few days when sailing here; the weather had been bad, with the sky thickly covered with the lead-coloured clouds. No sun at day, no stars at night. Even though he'd never admitted it, Bepo felt he had gone to some completely foreign place... had found himself in a completely different world, detached from the reality he'd known. Now, with those constellations over his head, he was relieved to know he was here.

Shachi and Penguin didn't come anymore. He felt a bit disappointed, but he told himself they'd already done more he'd expected of them. The night was silent, filled with the sound of the waves that now, once the storm was over, had turned into a pleasant humming. Apart from that, he could hardly hear anything. He was too far from the city so to hear any noises from that direction. He couldn't shake the impression he was the only creature in the world awake. Maybe here, in the far north, it really was so. Shachi had said, 'Winter sucks all energy from people, makes them rational.' Maybe people here went home when it became dark and slept until morning? Ah, he might hope that at least Shachi and Penguin were on a prowl... although, he was afraid, they were up to no good, so he shouldn't really hope that.

From time to time, he would doze off for a bit, but he waked up regularly to stoke the fire. Sometimes his slumber was interrupted by another nightmare harassing the boy. Those moments that he had to calm him down were the most difficult, for the minks couldn't take violent emotions and others' suffering too well. Every time the boy began to thrash around, made stifled cries or kept repeating in a tearful voice that one and only name, 'Cora-san', then Bepo had to muster all his courage to stay in place and not flee like his instinct urged him to. But each time he managed to overcome that impulse, hugged the boy closer and repeated the words of comfort, assuring of the safety. And the boy relaxed to fall in a deeper sleep.

The morning finally came, the morning Bepo had awaited more than any before. Darkness, deepened by the fire that had gone out, slowly started to fade. It became warmer, and the air still didn't move. The sky clouded over again, and the mist crept on the beach. In the daylight that was but a weak memory of the sun yet, the world was filled with greyness. Still, it was a nice change after a dozen hours of darkness. The first scream of a gull in the vapour moved Bepo like never before, reminding him the old truth: people never paid attention to the gulls until they stopped hearing them. The light and the birds meant day; the night could no longer return, not for the next twelve hours. The most important thing, however, was that the boy's fever clearly receded, and Bepo felt like he'd won a very long and a very difficult fight.

A fight for someone's life.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy had been sleeping calmly for a longer while now, his breath slower, but Bepo was still vigilant. When the boy moved in his embrace, he instinctively held him tighter in order to prevent yet another spell of nightmares, along with everything it could bring about.

This time, however, nothing of that kind happened. The boy muttered, "Cora-san... you're going to break my bones..." and for the first time his sleepy voice was devoid of that pain that could be heard in his every previous word.

Bepo released his grip at once; he didn't want to hurt the boy...! Only now it occurred to him that he might have bruised him during the whole night of hugging. The boy, however, made a displeased sound... and the next moment lifted his swollen eyelids. Bepo froze as the tired eyes tried to focus on him. Irrelatively, Bepo was surprised to notice that by daylight the boy's irises were grey like the sky over their head and the sea nearby; he could have sworn that at night they had glistened like those of a wolf.

For a moment, the boy stared at him blankly... but then suddenly his gaze filled with bewilderment, then anxiety, then some wildness, and then the boy started up and jumped two meters from Bepo. The blankets fell of him, and he almost tripped over the cloak that'd got tangled up around his legs, yet he managed to keep his balance somehow. By day, he appeared even more haggard. His face, framed by black hair that were sticking from under his hat, seemed too skinny, and it was bruised and swollen, with some traces of dried blood, too. Together with the white spots on his skin, his face resembled a mask. But his eyes were alive, looking with some tamed madness and painful intelligence, and were now focused on Bepo, as if there was nothing else in the world but the mink. Bepo suddenly found it unbelievable that he'd spent the whole night, holding that creature in his arms.

The boy brought one hand to his temple and said, "I remember you... Those two bastards were bullying you."

His voice ceased to be so fierce, and Bepo, relieved, thought they could talk. He rose, glad to be able to move again after spending so many hours sitting nearly in one position. He admired the boy, who, after a night of consciousness and feverish delirium, was able to so quickly get in touch with his situation.

His joy was, however, premature, for then the boy looked around violently, until his eyes caught the sea, barely visible through the patches of mist. "It's the next island... Swallow or Rubeck," he said, and his voice tremble. "The next island," he repeated and then took a few steps towards the beach.

Then, however, he came to a halt and fell to his knees, his eyes fixed on some point in the distance, as if he could see it despite the white wall closing around him. He said nothing, but his lips moved, forming a name: Minion. Then his face twisted in an expression of such an immense despair that Bepo's flesh crept. The boy ground his fists into his eyes, then pulled his hat all the way to his nose and bent forward, curling up on the snow. A cry escaped his mouth, a sob, a wordless complain which he immediately contained, probably biting his lips hard. Then he pulled the feather cloak over, until only the top of his head could be seen, and, hidden from the world, he was clearly trying to regain his composure.

Bepo wished he could help him... but it was much easier to battle with fever than wounds of the soul. He wasn't brave enough for that. Taking care of the boy when he'd been unconscious and weak, even for the whole night, was a different thing... Now, by daylight, he was simply too scared to get near him, for he had no idea what would be the reaction of that strange creature that was now emanating suffering much more intense... much more acute that during his nightmares. Now the mink felt like running away, and it took all his will to do otherwise.

What could have happened? What could have happened to that boy, who, despite his all strength, seemed so fragile? So sick and ailing? So miserable and hurt? What had he experienced and what had he seen, what had he witnessed and what did he want to forget? What had he lost... so definitely, and never to get back...? Such questions flew through Bepo's mind as he tried to find some sensible solution... make some decision. Yet, he was under the impression that all wisdom had left him, and only confusion was still there. His heart was beating fast in his chest, which wouldn't help him calm his thought. He wanted to leave, but he wanted to stay, too. Fear and sense of duty clashed inside him. Still, he didn't know how to act, how to react, and whether he even should, in the first place. Maybe it would be best if he just vanished.

Finally, after a while that could as well be the whole eternity, he forced himself to approach the boy, who was buried in the black feathers. He needed to talk with him, couldn't turn away and leave without a single word... and without explanation. Without making sure that the boy would be all right. The choice of words made him suppress a sigh, for the boy seemed as if he would never be all right... Feeling as if a wild beast should rip out his throat any second, Bepo stopped two meters from him. The black tangle didn't move, did nothing to prove that he sensed his presence...

"Have you been on Minion Island?" Bepo asked, and his voice seemed strange even to himself. Still, he was proud he'd managed to speak... to overcome that fear gnawing at his insides.

The boy budged, then lifted his head and looked at him, distrust mixing with disgust in his gaze. He didn't seem any better than before, only as if he'd enforced composure on himself by sheer force, in order to protect himself from insanity.

"I'm looking for my brother," Bepo went on, having no idea where his courage came from. "He is in the crew of the Nox Pirates. I heard that... on Minion, the Navy and some pirates clashed. If you were there... maybe you can tell me if they were there. If it was the Nox Pirates... if anything happened to them... where are they now..." he started to stumble under the sharp gaze of the grey eyes, and in the end he fell silent altogether.

The boy stared at him as if he hadn't heard his question. Bepo's heart was pounding, urging him to flee, and as the silence prolonged his hope for an answer grew thinner.

"On... Minion... clashed the Barrels Pirates with the... Donquixote Pirates," the boy said in an emotionless voice. "There were no Nox Pirates there."

Relief Bepo felt warmed him. The Nox Pirates hadn't been around... and this time he was terribly glad with it. After all, he hadn't missed them by an inch... After all, he hadn't lost them when being so close... His situation was back to square one, but it only meant that everything was like it had been so far. For now, he didn't need anything else. He could still find them.

In the meantime, the boy had lost his interest and lowered his head again. Bepo was aware he should now thank him for that news, turn away and leave... but he also knew that, if he did so, he would regret it for the rest of his life. His heart was still racing as he mustered his courage once more. "Are you a pirate?" he asked, fighting the impulse to flee.

The boy looked upon him again and frowned. His gaze flickered with something akin to surprise and annoyance, before it turned empty again. "Yes..." he muttered and then, as if something had been awaken in him, quickly corrected with disgust, "No...!"

"I hope so," Bepo declared in a casual manner, although in fact he had to force himself to speak, even if he was actually saying what he really meant. "I bet some horrible things happened there, not for someone like you... I can tell that you... were caught in some terrible fight. You had a nasty fever and were very sick. I don't grasp it how you can even stand now. I feared that... you wouldn't last until morning. But I didn't know if you weren't injured, so I didn't dare to move you to hospital. Now you really should go and see a doctor. Come, I'll help you," saying this, he put one hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy pushed him away violently, then got up and took two steps back, swaggering slightly. His face contorted with a sudden anger. "Who asked you for that?!" he cried. "Leave me alone! Did I wanted anything from you?!"

"You were sick," Bepo repeated, trying to sound reasonable, although he was trembling with fear. However, something kept telling him that only continuing this conversation... maintaining the contact with the boy he had any chances for reaching an understanding. "You helped me, so it was obvious I couldn't leave you. I'm not someone who abandon the sick people to their fate... especially when they faint before my eyes."

The boy grew pale. "I didn't ask for that..." he whispered and gulped. "I didn't ask you to take care of me..."

"Sure you didn't. You were unconscious all night long. It's a miracle you came to."

"You should have left me...!" the boy said with indignation. "Why doing it? Why to prolong it? I don't want... I don't want it!" he shouted, although Bepo had no idea what he was talking about.

The boy turned back. He was breathing quickly, his fingers squeezing restlessly the cloak on his shoulder. "Leave me and never get involved with me!" he called, his back still to Bepo. "I don't need... I don't want... Not again..." He paused and fell to his knees as if what Bepo had done brought him more pain he'd deserved.

Bepo didn't regard him as ungrateful. It was true that he had taken care of him on his own accord and without asking his opinion. He'd wanted to help, but it hadn't occurred to his mind that he could give even more trouble. He'd thought his action had been right, but if it'd happened against the other's will... then he didn't feel comfortable with it, _despite knowing his action had been right._

Well, it had already happened and couldn't be undone. Except for... "I'm sorry!" he called weakly yet with determination. "I'm really sorry...! I won't do it again, I promise! I should have thought about it... Not that there was any time to spare, but... I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he added in a miserable voice.

The boy turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder as if he'd seen him for the first time. His gaze, so sharp until now, filled with hesitance... maybe even some disbelief.

"I'll never do anything against your will," Bepo assured him, hoping it would be enough, but then the boy turned away.

Bepo's ears drooped. It seemed that any understanding was still far... He should be happy with the boy feeling better - if he were dying, he wouldn't have strength to get as angry and despair as he'd done - but it wasn't much of a comfort. He felt dejected. Why was this conversation looking like this? All night long, he'd been looking forward to talking with the boy in the morning... to telling him about his waking hours of concern... to hearing his story... And now it was all shouting and reproaching, anger and complete rejection... For a moment, he thought it was enough, it was too much... but he still didn't want to leave unless he were driven away.

"Who are you?" the quiet voice was to be heard over the sound of waves.

Bepo looked up, surprised. The boy was still turning his back on him - a tangle of black feathers with a white fur hat - but it was undoubtedly him who had spoken. There was no-one else but the two of them here, which Bepo knew for certain because the mist had lifted a bit, having revealed more of the surroundings.

"I'm Bepo, a mink," he replied and, as no reaction followed, he dared to ask, "And you?"

The boy crouched on the snow and once again hunched. He said nothing. Bepo felt disappointed... and angry, too. Maybe that was because he was also hungry, which he became aware of only now.

"Why did you ask my name? You don't seem interested at all," he said, having no idea where that boldness came from. "I'm sorry, but that's what I think."

"Why did you help me?" the boy asked, ignoring his complain entirely.

"And why did you help me?!" Bepo called, getting even angrier... and probably more with himself, for he knew that maintaining such a tone made any chance for mutual understanding smaller. Still, he couldn't stop now, even if he wished to. "You appeared there and simply beat those guys without as much as asking my opinion. Maybe I didn't need your help? Well, I didn't. We minks are by nature much stronger than you, hairless ones."

"I don't like... I don't like it when people gang together and think they can do anything... liked tormenting others."

"And I don't like when others collapse before my eyes," Bepo retorted and only then realised that the boy, for the first time, had directly answered his question. "Even if you condemn me for it, I just couldn't leave you alone, especially that you were really ill."

The boy remained silent for a longer while. "You stayed with me the whole night?" he finally asked, his voice low.

"I did."

"Why?"

Quite suddenly, Bepo felt like smacking him on the head. He contained himself and patiently explained instead, "You had high fever. I didn't know if you hadn't any internal injuries, too, so I didn't want to move you, although you should have been taken to a hospital. I'm sorry. In any case, all I could do was to keep you warm. The fire and blankets helped too, as did aspirin from some... um... kind people."

"Keep me warm... You mean... when I waked up... That's why you were _there?_ " the boy asked, his voice even lower.

"Well... yes," Bepo muttered in reply. "We minks have higher body temperature than you. It seemed the best way to warm you. And I'm bigger than you, so it was the easiest way, too."

"And you just... sat all night, like that?"

"Yes."

The boy pulled his head in his shoulders and once again clutched his fingers, maybe unconsciously, on the black feathers.

"One after another," the murmured, although Bepo had no idea what he was talking about. "They just keep coming one after another..."

Silence fell again, filled with lap of waves and cries of the gulls. At long last, no-one was shouting, no-one was accusing, no-one was apologising. Bepo felt his hope being revived: that they could still manage to not part in discord and contempt. For now, however, he didn't feel like parting at all... nor going anywhere, for now that his excitation subsided, fatigue overcame him. Well, after such a night he was allowed to feel tired. Sure, he was strong, but one day without sleeping would take its toll on him nonetheless... such a long waking on a winter island. Yet, he knew he didn't regret it. Even if they should consider it as repaying a favour - which he was quite reluctant to do - it had been worth it. He had behaved like a man should, and if he were to choose again, he would make the same thing... despite what he'd just promised. He knew that in emergency the treatment came first and asking one's permission only later. That was all.

"I'm glad you feel better," he said in a conciliatory voice and yawned, driving away a pestering thought of digging himself a hole in the snow and sand. "Your will to live has won, for it was a very hard night. You were shivering and tossing around... You were almost delirious and had nightmares..." He yawned again. Keeping his focus proved to be more and more difficult, so he kept talking in order not to fall asleep when sitting. "Nightmares, yes... Who is Cora-san?"

The head in the fur hat turned in his direction as if it was pulled by a string. The boy, even paler now, was staring at him in stupefaction and disbelief, before something in his gaze seemed broken as if he'd been hit.

Bepo already knew he shouldn't have said it, and rushed to explain, "You were talking in fever... You mentioned that name many times, so-"

"Cora-san... is gone," the boy said in a strangled voice. It seemed to Bepo that he'd needed to muster all his strength to utter those words. His fingers began to tremble, and he clenched them so convulsively on the black feather that the knuckles turned white.

Bepo didn't pay attention to it, focusing only on the content, which backed his earlier suspicions. "He left you?" he asked indignantly. "When you're so sick?! He abandoned you and left? What a despicable man...!"

He wasn't prepared for what followed then. First, the boy was just staring at him with that broken gaze of his... and the next moment he was pushing him against the ground, breathing heavily, with one hand on Bepo's throat and madness in his eyes.

"Never again...! Never again dare to say such things!" he rasped. "No matter who you are and what you did... If you dare to say it again..." he went on with that fearsome voice that made Bepo's fur bristle. "No, if you as much as think that way, I'll kill-" He stopped. For a second, insanity and pain fought in his eyes, and then he pulled his hand back to lift it before his eyes. "No."

Something flashed in his sight, and he pressed his eyelids tight to stop the tears. He rose, turned away and pulled the hat over his forehead. He clenched his fists and stood like that against the lead-coloured sea that was silently breaking on the shore.

Bepo got up and coughed several times. He felt his sleepiness had vanished into thin air. He observed the little figure, feeling ashamed. And guilty. And sorry. And that he really had deserved that.

The boy raised his face to the sky and said dully, "Cora-san is gone. He left and is not coming back. Though he promised to wait... Snow again."

Bepo blinked at that last comment that didn't fit the rest of sentence... and only now realised the clouds over their heads started to drop the white powder. His gaze returned to the boy, who was visibly trembling.

"Snow again..." he repeated despairingly, tearily like a child, like someone who had exhausted all his strength and could no longer resist the adversities. "I don't want to see it. I don't want to be here."

"Then go," Bepo said, although he didn't know where it came from. "Board the first ship and leave this place. You can go wherever you want. You don't need to stay here. You don't need to see the snow. You can go forward, nothing binds you, nothing limits you... You're free."

Maybe that speech had some effect, for the boy ceased shivering and slowly looked at him.

"I'm free..." he repeated and then nodded.

He wrapped the cloak around himself and walked to the nearest rock, then sat down on it and engage in thought. Bepo hesitated for a moment but then decided to follow him. On his way, he picked the blankets he'd got from Penguin, and folded them into a square. He settled some five meters away and stared at the boy, whom he still couldn't leave alone.

They were sitting like that for a longer while. First, Bepo tried with all his might to fight drowsiness that attacked him again, and once he overcame it, he felt hungry. Since yesterday morning, the only thing he'd eaten was the chocolate bar he'd got from Shachi... but now even the memory made him hungrier. He asked himself whether he was tough enough to catch some fish in icy water... and then decided to postpone that plan a bit.

He focused his gaze on the boy, who was sitting on his spot - without moving, without contact. His grey eyes were staring in the distance, as if he could see something no-one else could. Any emotion had already vanished from his face - anger, sadness, despair, hate - although they had seemed to be ripping at his very soul just a moment ago. Now his face was empty, close, as if he'd restrained all feelings and cut himself from every reaction... or simply had given into exhaustion and done the only thing he could to preserve his energy: withdraw into himself, retreat to his very core and start to regenerate his strength in peace, in safe.

Bepo kept observing him in silence of the morning, filled with lap of waves and cry of the gulls. From the harbour, he could hear the sounds of normal, daily activities, but here there was no-one but the two of them. The boy was keeping to his rock motionlessly, paying no attention to the snow falling down, and only occasional blinking revealed he was a living thing. A quarter passed, maybe even half an hour, yet he was still sitting there. Anyone who might come here would undoubtedly consider him to be a part of the landscape, that was how perfectly he'd blended into scenery... but it was far from how Bepo perceived him. To him, the boy was the central, the most important... no, the only significant fragment of the image. It seemed to him as if all lines of the world and the whole perspective converged in the boy. Bepo was attracted to him, pulled towards him and couldn't - didn't want to - break free. He'd forgotten all his plans and his situation. He'd forgotten how tired and hungry he was. He'd even forgotten how the boy had treated him just a while ago. He was staring at his empty face and trying to guess what was going on his mind, trying to understand what had happened, and analysing his emotional state, despite having no experience in this matter.

The boy must have suffered a lot. Judging from his looks, he'd been beaten. Judging from his behaviour, he'd been hurt in spirit. Judging from the last night, he'd been ill. His figure sparked compassion in Bepo, but not only that. Even though he seemed very young - too young for having such experience - something in him made Bepo cringe in awe. Maybe the sole fact that he'd survived turned him into someone... exceptional. Yes, that was the right word: the boy was someone exceptional, someone Bepo hadn't met before. The air he had about him stirred fear, respect and fascination. Despite all obvious terrible things he'd gone through - one could see them in his haggard face and shadows under his eyes, bruises and swelling, stains of dry blood and white spots marking his skin - there was dignity and strength about him. Bepo couldn't resist the impression that someone else in his place would have long given up, surrendered the fight, maybe even disappeared altogether, degraded by suffering, broken beyond saving, dead when still alive. Yet he had outlasted all physical injuries, escaped from high fever and was now doing all he could to deal with the greatest pain which was the damage done to his heart, for it was how Bepo's intuition made him understand the boy's current behaviour. The boy wasn't sitting in torpor, awaiting his end only, behind the barrier of that expressionless face and the empty eyes, was waging another struggle: for keeping his sanity, for regaining control, for finding motivation, for arranging his world anew.

Bepo found it heart-wrenching that the boy was alone in that fight... and only of his own choosing. Bepo could do nothing to help him even if he were brave enough; he could only stay nearby and support him in mind.

He wondered what kind of a man that boy would be once he emerged as a victor of his own battle. Once he defeated his own demons, got his feelings and desires under control and built up determination for living. Would he be someone better or worse, someone compassionate or cruel, someone stronger or weaker? Bepo had no idea... but he knew he'd like to find out. This thought took him by surprise, but once he considered it, he realised he really would like to follow that boy and see it for himself.

Only, a reluctant reflection occurred to him immediately, what could he do? Apart from the fact he had his own business, would that extraordinary creature even want to take him with him? The boy didn't seem as someone who needed other people. For all his wounds and injuries, and experiences that had almost crushed him, he was getting stronger with every passing minute and emanating a message, 'I'll manage by myself,' as if he was turning solitude into strength. In his mind, Bepo could see him rise from that rock, get into a boat and leave this island without a single word and without looking back, to follow the road he'd decided to take, and nothing could turn him back from it. He was like a child of ice that had surrounded himself with a thick cover and decided to never let anyone close.

'Cora-san is gone,' Bepo remembered his words and suddenly was perfectly sure it was the main reason for that all. Who was Cora-san? he asked himself for the umpteenth time, and it was then that he was struck by a cold realisation... a cruel certainty that he was never to meet that person. Compassion overtook him, along with anger that was directed at himself. Why hadn't he understood it? Why hadn't it occurred to him that the boy's loss might have been irrevocable? Why hadn't he thought that those words meant 'gone for ever'? Maybe because he hadn't experienced such a loss himself, but it was a poor comfort and even poorer excuse. Could it be that the boy had seen the death of someone important to him with his own eyes, and only recently? Bepo knew he would never muster enough courage to ask.

Now, even more than before, he wanted to get close to the boy and tell him he was not alone, offer him support and presence... but he realised he couldn't fill the void, for it wasn't him the boy needed and yearned for. The only thing Bepo could give him was some external ersatz of safety, some frame that miserable creature could use to build his reality anew, and only if he boy ever wished to accept it.

His reverie was interrupted by yet another hunger pang, obtrusively reminding him of the meals he could have eaten since the previous morning. He wondered if the boy was hungry. Even if he had no appetite, his organism must have desperately craved for nutrition to recover. Would Bepo be brave enough to offer him some fried fish, if he managed to start a fire...? He didn't worry about the catch itself; the plunge-diving gulls proved that the water in the bay didn't lack fish...

He focused on developing a plan, but was disturbed by the sounds indicating that someone was approaching. He looked around. By now, the mist had lifted completely, but the place hadn't got any brighter. The morning was cloudy and windless. The snow was pouring down from the skies at a slow pace, falling on the ground like a shroud. It had already covered the remains of the fire, had buried the place where Bepo had sat the whole night; it was gathering in a thick layer on the boy's hat and the cloak, as if it wanted to erase every memory of black from the face of the earth.

Two figures were coming from the town, and Bepo guessed they were Shachi and Penguin. Yesterday, he hadn't managed to have a better look at them since it'd been getting dark, and besides he'd had other things on his mind, primarily running away and protecting himself. The fire hadn't given enough light to perform a detailed observation either. Now, by daylight, he could finally see them clearly: the two local rascals who had been his enemies in the evening, while at night... well, maybe not exactly allies, but at least no longer opponents. He realised now that their sight made him feel something akin to joy, as if he'd met his good friends.

They were approaching at a leisurely pace. Shachi was taller and lanky, clad in a jacket with its collar up to protect him from the cold. He was walking hunched, with his hands in the pockets. The most amazing was his red hair, sticking out from under his cap; the night had concealed the colour that now, in the white-grey scenery, seemed like the best proof of life. Penguin was a tad shorter and somewhat round, although it could be due to his black coat that was reaching all the way to his knees. He had boots, a hat with a pompon, and that terrible fox collar wrapped around his neck. They were moving through the snow; one was taking the wide steps and tottering like a giant spider, the other kicking the white powder and sending it in the air with the pointed tips of his shoes that Bepo could taste yesterday.

Only now he wondered what the two of them might want. He hadn't expected to see them again... After the events of the last night, he no longer believed they had any evil intentions, not after the respective conversations he'd had with them that had convinced him that behind those angry expressions and surly voices were normal people, as young as he was, only making first steps on the road to the adulthood. If now they were here to make sure everything was fine with Bepo and the boy, that weighed in their favour, in addition to everything they'd already had done.

They came to a stop some four metres away. Penguin grinned nastily, and Shachi seemed more annoyed than usually... in other words, they tried to look as relaxed as always, but Bepo could see the glances the two kept casting at the small figure wrapped in the black cloak: reluctant, defiant, and, above all, uncertain ones. It was obvious they'd come here for the boy, not to have a talk with Bepo, which, he had to admit, disappointed him a bit.

The boy, however, didn't as much as noticed them; he kept sitting on the rock, blinking every now and then, his eyes fixed at some distant point. A moment passed, and then another. Shachi frowned even more, and Penguin stopped smiling. The redhead cleared his throat, but even that didn't break the boy's reverie, unless he didn't ignore his 'guests' intentionally. Penguin stared at his friend, clearly confused, while Shachi ground his teeth, and it was apparent he would lose patience any moment; it didn't seem to be one of his strong points anyway.

Bepo feared that the local bullies had returned to finish what they'd started yesterday. But then, why had they showed their will to help at night? Could it be that some residual sense of honour had urged them to first set the boy before they would execute the revenge...? But earlier it hadn't disturbed them in the slightest that the boy had been unconsciousness, they'd had no scruples to attack him... Of course, when push came to shove, Bepo would cream them again, but he'd rather not have it, for he felt obliged to Shachi and Penguin and wished they continued being... well, on friendly terms.

Bepo, more and more alarmed, was racking his brains as to what could have brought the two here, but the reality exceeded his wildest expectations. When Shachi's irritation rose beyond the all acceptable levels, the redhead kicked the snow and pointed his finger at the boy in an accusing manner. "Hey, you...! What kind of culture is that?" he blurted out. "Damn, people came to talk to you, dude, so maybe you could pay attention, or what? You should be a bit more polite when on someone else's island, no? Huh?!"

"Oi, Shachi..." Penguin muttered as if he wanted to mitigate his friend's anger.

Shachi's outburst at least made the boy slowly look up and focus his eyes on the two comers. His expression didn't change at all - his face was still closed, empty, blank - and yet both rascals seemed to duck back under the penetrating gaze of his grey eyes.

"I mean... As locals, we deserve some respect, no?" Shachi said, clearly trying to show he wasn't a wimp, although his intimidation was visible.

"Culture? Respect?" the boy asked ironically, and Bepo was surprised to hear how resonant his voice was when devoid of those heart-wrenching emotions. "I wouldn't think that street urchins know such words. Unless you'd learned yesterday, after I gave you a well-deserved beating...?"

Shachi turned red and clenched his fists, while the boy went on, "What could I talk about with such pipsqueaks? You're disturbing me, get lost before I get angry," and then waved his hand in a totally dismissive manner.

It didn't look good, Bepo thought with concern, wondering what to do to prevent the conflict... but at the same time he couldn't but feel admiration that welled in him upon seeing how that small figure had effortlessly taken control of the situation.

"You punk...!" Shachi dashed forwards, but Penguin caught his arm in time to stop him.

"Now, now, why so rude?" he said peaceably. "We haven't come here to make troubles," he declared with emphasis, clearly wishing to both convince the boy and remind his friend of it.

"Then what? You've brought some food? We're going to have breakfast now, all four of us?" the boy said with an even greater sarcasm than before, but Bepo was nonetheless happy he'd included him, too, in the sentence.

"Well, actually..." Penguin muttered, releasing Shachi, who kept looking askance at the boy but at least stopped raging.

Much to Bepo's earnest amazement, the next moment Penguin took something from under his coat: a medium-sixed bundle, smelling with fresh baked bread and fried fish. He hesitated, shifting his gaze between the boy and the mink, until he finally approached Bepo and tucked the bundle in his pads. Bepo blinked.

"Well, um, we thought you must be hungry," Penguin said, returning to his spot by Shachi's side. "Don't worry about us, we've already eaten. Now, enjoy your meal," he encouraged.

Feeling like his stomach was tied in knots, Bepo unwrapped the cloth. Inside, he found a small loaf of bread and two rice balls, apparently with fish. He gave the boy a timid look, but the boy was observing the two rascals; it seemed, however, that in the grey eyes something flashed, like hesitation. He couldn't possibly be less surprised that Bepo, although he was far from feeling touched like the mink did.

"Um, we thank... Thank you," Bepo muttered, and the silence fell again.

The atmosphere turned even more awkward. The boy and Shachi kept staring at each other, Penguin kept shifting his gaze between the boy and Bepo, while Bepo was frantically thinking how to break that impasse. The food was smelling delectably; the gulls were screaming over the shore.

Finally, Bepo rose from his place, approached the boy and put the content of the cloth under his nose. "You should eat something... I mean, um, you have to get stronger. When sick, an organism needs nutrition, so..."

"I know that," the boy grunted, glancing at him with irritation, but then he pierced the red-haired local with his gaze. "But I'm not as hungry as to accept the meal from the strangers... and such scoundrels, on top of it."

Bepo found it reasonable; after the events of the last evening, such change in attitude just had to raise doubts. A beaten boy wouldn't trust two unfamiliar thugs only because they shared food with him. Even Bepo, who was trusting by nature and sometimes even naive, thought that suspiciousness was a sound choice here. Still, something made him say, "But you asked for... I mean, you asked them about the food yourself. Be consistent now." And then he added, "I can assure you that Penguin and Shachi don't wish you ill."

The boy cast him an astonished look, before staring at the locals again.

"We may be scoundrels, but at least we're honest scoundrels," Shachi declared and folded his arms on his chest.

"Oi, Shachi, I think that was a bit much..." Penguin muttered, before adding in a louder voice, "But the food isn't poisoned, just like Teddy... Bepo says. We bought it on the market, just a moment ago," he assured them.

"Honest scoundrels..." the boy muttered under his breath, an obvious sneer in his voice. "You really bought it?" he asked in disbelief.

Nevertheless, he took one hand from under his cloak and reached for the rice ball. It seemed to Bepo that the glance he cast at bread was more than hateful, before he ignored it altogether. It didn't matter; he'd chosen his meal, and Bepo was glad of it. Himself, he grabbed the loaf of bread and shoved it into his mouth to show the boy the food was safe, which he was perfectly certain of. The bread tasted heavenly good... although he knew he would eat anything this moment, and enjoy it, too.

The boy bit off a small portion of the rice ball, then another, and then ate it all before grabbing the other one. He didn't take his eyes off the two rascals, although Bepo could tell his gaze was more evaluating than aggressive now.

"We'll happy you... um... feel better now," Penguin spoke. "That's very, very good. You can't be too careful with your health on such weather, really... Especially where you're not from here, heh-heh... And we wanted to apologise for yesterday, too," saying that, he looked at Bepo, as if asking his support. "We had a bad day, and we reacted a bit, a bit too nervously. But it's nothing, right? Actually, it was just a game, right?" His gaze directed at the mink turned even more entreating. "Teddy... Bepo is strong and..."

The look in the boy's eyes was saying clearly what he thought of such 'games', as he licked the last grains of rice from his fingers. Bepo, tucking into his bread, was glad to decide the boy must have enjoyed the meal as much as himself. He hoped that accepting food meant that the boy was ready for a peaceful solution. On his part, Penguin probably had exhausted his stock of eloquence, for he took a step back and grabbed Shachi by elbow, as if asking him to join the conversation.

"So, what do you want with me?" the boy asked point-blank, his hands under the cloak again.

Shachi clenched his fists and took one step forward, which certainly should be seen as a proof of courage. "We want you to take us with you," he said in a firm voice, looking the boy in the eye.

Bepo nearly dropped his bread, so much that answer surprised him. The boy, on his part, didn't react in the slightest, only kept looking at Shachi. Could he possibly predict that? Bepo asked himself, having forgotten all about eating.

"Why won't you leave by yourselves?" the boy asked after a moment. "You're not kids, you'll be fine."

Penguin glanced at Shachi with hesitation, but his friend didn't take his eyes off the boy. "We want to join you," he declared, still clenching his fists. "Make us your subordinates. We've thought this over."

Bepo stared at the redhead as if he were seeing him for the first time, inwardly praying that the boy didn't comment in his style the word 'thought'. He didn't seem to think highly of the local bullies... But he didn't know what Bepo did: that they improved on closer acquaintance.

"Why should I need such weaklings?" the boy said, not really with contempt, only stating a fact.

Shachi turned red. "Maybe we're not as strong as you, but it doesn't mean we're no good," he replied, visibly containing himself, which deserved a credit. "We can buckle down when it matters. We'll train, develop skills, become stronger. We're going to give our best, really," he promised, and Penguin backed him in an enthusiastic murmur. "I bet you weren't always as strong as you're now, right?" he said provocatively.

Bepo froze... although he had to admit Shachi was probably right. Unless the boy was indeed a monster who had been born powerful... but, after the last night, he couldn't believe it.

The boy stared at Shachi in silence, then shifted his eyes to Penguin, before returning to the redhead again. To Bepo's relief, he didn't seem like beating the guys for their cheekiness. "You not only have an ugly mug but also a tongue," he muttered. "True, not so long ago I was a brat who didn't know anything about fighting," he admitted, although Bepo found it hard to imagine. "While you two look like you had to fight the whole world right from the start..."

Shachi and Penguin exchanged glances, before looking at the boy again. "Then..." Penguin started warily, but the boy didn't let him end.

"You know nothing about me," he pointed out in a firm voice. "Who I am, where I come from, what is my goal... And you just want to join me, just like that?"

Bepo thought that tone didn't give the two much hope... but, on the other hand, they had yet to hear the negative answer. The boy seemed someone who always said what was on his mind. Since he hadn't said it until now: that he didn't feel like bothering with them... then maybe they still had a chance...?

"Well, true... We don't know," Penguin admitted, somewhat perplexed. "So maybe, um... you could tell us about yourself?" he suggested and giggled as if he'd realised it'd sounded stupid in this situation.

"You're strong," Shachi said, staring the boy in the eye. "It's enough for us. But even if you're strong, I bet you have some goals... some wishes that you can't achieve on your own. And we, even if we're... weak," he admitted reluctantly but also with honesty that deserved credit, "now, we'll certainly be of use to you one day. Only take us with you."

The boy didn't reply. He was sitting on the rock, wrapped in the black cloak, his face emotionless and his gaze penetrating. The waves were breaking upon the shore with quiet splash, the gulls were fighting over the food; from a fish cutter passing by, the voices of the crew could be heard. It stopped snowing a while ago, but - judging from the grey clouds over their heads - it was but a short pause. Bepo was finishing his bread and observing the confrontation of the three boys. Shachi and Penguin's request had taken him by surprise... but now that he was recalling the night conversations, it didn't seem to have come out of the blue. Shachi had voiced his discontent on his living here, and Penguin had said directly he'd like to set sail, even for the Grand Line. Maybe it wasn't that foolish that they'd decided to seek help from the person whose strength they could be sure of, when they didn't have courage to make their wish come true on their own.

"Take us," Penguin tried to persuade the boy. "Even if we were born here, it... it's not a place we can expect anything of. We want to see the world, do something... worthwhile, not stay cooped up on this island without perspectives... and see it turn into second Minion. Please, take us from Swallow..."

The boy twitched, and his face, so empty just a second ago, suddenly twisted with astonishment, as if he'd realised something. He looked over his shoulder at the sea, and Bepo followed his gaze. A dozen of miles away, a shape of an island could be seen, barely visible in this weather.

"Minion... Swallow..." the boy whispered, and then his head turned back as he fixed his eyes on something behind the boys' backs. He rose from the rock and took one step towards them. "It's the next town, right?" he asked.

Shachi and Penguin exchanged their looks, and then stared at him again.

"What?" Shachi asked.

"The next town," the boy repeated impatiently, angrily. "The next town from Minion."

"Well... yeah...?" Penguin muttered and gave Shachi a questioning look, but his friend only shrugged.

The boy fell silent, his eyes became wide, and a total confusion crept on his face. Bepo thought he looked as if he were in some kind of a trance... or had remembered something that had completely thrown him off reality. Shachi and Penguin were staring at him with very dubious expressions, as if they couldn't decide whether they already considered him crazy or not yet. Bepo had to gave them credit for staying here instead of bolting to find a safer place.

"He promised to meet me here..." the boy said in a low voice, not looking at neither of them, rather _through_ them. He lifted his hands in a begging. "You may have seen him... Was he... Did he come here..." he kept asking frantically, with emphasis, although no-one could even understand him.

And then he suddenly stopped talking, as if he'd realised where he was. He looked down and clenched his fingers on the black feather cloak, and his eyes were filled with the greatest despair. He raised his hands to his face and turned away abruptly.

Bepo got up and took one step towards him, but then came to a halt. What could he do? The boy was being hunted by the nightmares, not only in sleep, but also waking. Was there any cure for it? Probably only time could help... even if Bepo wanted to touch him, hug him and comfort with his presence. Last night it'd worked... He sighed. By daylight, it would probably have an opposite effect. The only person that could make a difference here, according to Bepo's instinct, was gone for ever. It was an unpleasant thought, even though Bepo had never known and would never know the man who had managed to become the boy's world. He was struck by another realisation: that the creature he'd so far regarded only as exceptional, was a hundred percent human being, capable of feeling just like others did. It didn't disappointed Bepo; quite the contrary, it filled him with an even stronger sympathy and compassion, and urge to help.

Shachi kept staring at the boy's back with a frown, but then both he and Penguin looked at Bepo questioningly. 'He must have experienced horrible things that shook him and hurt him. He needs time to recover,' he wanted to say, for he found it necessary to explain, make them understand... but that moment the boy turned to them again. There were no tears on his face, what Bepo had expected and feared... and there were no longer emotions on it, spare for cold determination. And even though his gaze was broken again, just like earlier this morning, Bepo knew that the boy was with them, here and now... and didn't plan to plunge in despair any more... at least not openly. He seemed like someone who had ended a chapter and was holding the pages of a book with all his might so that he would never go back to them again.

"My name is Trafalgar..." He hesitated. "Trafalgar Law."

"Shachi," Shachi said.

"I'm Penguin, nice to meet you," Penguin said.

The boy... _Trafalgar Law_ nodded and then sat on the rock again. "You really want to join my crew?" he asked impassively.

"We do," Shachi replied, moving two steps closer. Of course, Penguin followed his suit.

"How old are you? Why do you want to leave this island?" came the next questions.

Shachi and Penguin exchanged looks again.

"I am, um... fifteen," Penguin said. "And... And I always wanted to see the world... and all those wonders they talk and write about. But I'm so stupid, I don't know anything... But I want to learn!" he called enthusiastically.

"Penguin has some good ideas, he thinks of interesting technical solutions," Bepo spoke and was surprised by his own words. "He knows a bit about medicine, his mother is a nurse..."

Law cast him a quick glance, before fixing his eyes back on Penguin. "You have a family?" he asked, and this time his voice wasn't as hard.

"I have mum and, um... five siblings. Four of them are just little kids, my sister and granny take care of them. My old man left a few years ago. Mum works, tries to make ends meet... but we don't have much money... actually we don't have money at all..." he added in a lower voice. "I was expelled from school 'cause I'm so dumb, I just couldn't focus... And no-one would employ me. So I think that they will have it better without me. One less mouth to feed, heh-heh..." He fell silent and stared at his boots.

Law observed him for a longer while, before his gaze shifted to Shachi.

"I'm fourteen. No family," the redhead declared in an angry voice and folded his arms.

"His folks died during the plague, some three years ago," Penguin threw in, glancing at Shachi hesitantly, but his friend only pressed his lips tighter and remained silent. "They nursed the patients in the hospital... but then they fell ill themselves. His aunt took him in, but... Well, they were not getting along, so..." He shook his head.

"I have no family," Shachi repeated in a firm voice, staring at some point. "They are not my family, nothing keeps me here."

"Yeah, and he stopped going to school, which is a pity since he's much smarter than me," Penguin added, but then Shachi smacked him on the head, apparently deciding to put an end to such prattling.

"So what, you're going to take us? We'll do anything you ask," he said; Bepo hadn't expected such a serious declaration of him. Then, however, Shachi added, "Ca-captain," although he could no longer look Law in the eye.

"Captain," Penguin repeated, taking a step closer.

Their desire to leave this island and join Trafalgar Law was evident and absolutely genuine. Looking at them and listening to their words, Bepo had no doubt that the two rascals from Swallow really considered Law as someone who could help them fulfil their dreams. Bepo had already known them enough to be sure there was no dishonesty in them; in his imagination, he was able to believe they, if treated in the proper way, would turn into people to be count on.

"Shachi and Penguin helped a lot last night," he spoke again, feeling obliged to mention that. "It's thanks to them that you were warm, because they started the fire. They also provided the blankets and aspirin. Without their contribution... it's possible that you'd still be very ill."

Law looked at him askance, and Bepo remembered that earlier the boy hadn't seemed very happy that Bepo had taken care of him and helped him recover. Oh, then maybe what he'd just said wouldn't help the guys... He'd tried to show them in a good light, but maybe it would be the opposite, for now Law would consider Shachi and Penguin as 'complicit'... His ears dropped, and he decided not to speak until he was asked to.

Law, however, didn't comment on his words, only stared at the two locals again. "You forgot about one important thing," he said, which made Shachi bristle again.

"What thing?"

"You didn't ask me if I'm a pirate."

Penguin winced and patted his head. Shachi's expression indicated he'd forgotten about it indeed... but he quickly recovered from that shock.

"Who else should you be when you're that strong?" he asked. "You don't look like a Marine to me."

Bepo saw a shadow of disgust flash through the boy's face... along with some sadness, before he regained his composure. For a moment, he was sitting in silence, as if thinking of his next words. The time was passing. Penguin was shifting from one foot to the other, while Shachi shoved his hands in the pockets, never taking his eyes of the boy he'd already called his captain.

Finally, Trafalgar Law raised his sight - a focused gaze of his eyes, grey like sea on a cloudy day - to look at the two guys standing before him. He had the highest authority here, despite being the smallest and in the worst physical condition.

"I was a pirate, and then I stopped being it," he said impassively. "I'm going to become one again. My goal is to destroy a certain man... a certain pirate, along with his crew, with his organisation. Everything I'll be doing from now on will serve this one purpose, and only it. I must become stronger, gain knowledge and recover... Realising this ambition is going to take at least ten years, probably longer, for that man isn't someone you could defeat just like that. It will require a vast amount of preparation and taking care of numerous details, creating a thorough plan and controlling for all factors, also those unknown, but I'm bound to succeed. But, just as you said, it's not a goal I can achieve by myself. Then, if you still want to follow me... If you decide to join me and call me your captain, then I have one condition, and that is an absolute obedience," he announced in a steel-hard voice. "I'm not the nicest person in the world, and I'm not going to forgive any negligence nor tolerate any arbitrary behaviour on your part. You are to do what I tell you, and you'll never question my decisions and orders. And don't expect any sentiments. A pirate crew is not a club or... or a family," the last word required some effort of him; still, it didn't weaken the overall impression of his statement, especially that the next moment he added, "If I decide you stand in the way of my ambition, I won't hesitate to leave you to your own fate."

Those words made Bepo tremble, for they sounded almost cruel. Could a captain expect loyalty from his crew if, himself, he wasn't loyal to them? If the situation were difficult, was Trafalgar Law a person who, instead of helping them, would turn his back on his subordinates or even sacrifice them? Bepo didn't dare to ask... but he chose to believe otherwise. He liked that boy too much already and saw depth in him; he just didn't want to consider him as a callous man. The will to avoid bonds and to built barriers didn't automatically mean disregarding others and being indifferent to their fortune. He remembered he'd met Law in the situation when the boy had decided to help him. No, Law certainly had heart in the right place, and even if he declared purely professional and practical relations, it wouldn't do to understand it as treating others like pawns. Still, Bepo asked himself if Shachi and Penguin cared about it at all, or did they rather hold to similar rules: that people didn't become pirates in order to seek friends? Well, it made sense, he thought dejectedly, coming to the conclusion that apparently Zepo's crew was an exception.

Law looked at the two locals, waiting for their answer. He didn't seem nervous in the slightest, but it was him who set terms, so he was aware that the decision was not his own. Shachi blinked once or twice, but he didn't seem to have expected anything else of the man he'd chosen as his captain, even though the boy's speech had certainly made an impression on him. He glanced at Penguin, before his gaze returned to the boy.

"We thought this over," he repeated his earlier words. "Of course we decided that, in case you took us, we would be loyal to you. You may... count on us."

"we are honest scoundrels," Penguin added. "Besides... if we're going to fight that dude only in some ten years, it means we'll probably have turned... stronger by then?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Law gazed at him. "I can guarantee you that," he muttered. "I'm going to train you myself," he added calmly, making Shachi and Penguin exchange rather enthusiastic looks.

Bepo thought he was witnessing something historical. He had no idea where that irrational thought had come from, but he couldn't drive it away nonetheless. Seemingly, it was nothing big - just three young men decided to become pirates and formed a crew - yet something in that boy... in _Trafalgar Law_ , he corrected in his mind... and in his words, and in his determination made anyone listening shudder. Bepo had been fascinated by Law from the very start, and now he felt as if he had privilege and the only chance to watch a beginning of an enterprise that would one day shake the whole world. As if from here, on Swallow Island, started a path that would lead Law and his companions to... well, maybe not glory, for it was the pirates in question, but to some fame and importance. As if some machine had been put into motion and could no longer be stopped, even though no-one was aware of it yet. He decided to remember this moment, so that one day - far, far in the future - when he met Trafalgar Law once again, he could remind him this event on the winter island in the North Blue... and congratulate on his success, which he didn't doubt would come. He almost felt pity for the man who had bad luck to have made an enemy of that exceptional boy, although he didn't believe for a single moment that he hadn't deserved it.

Then, however, Law turned to him and pierced him with his grey eyes.

"And you?" he asked, and the world seemed to stop with a rasp of the cogwheels.

Bepo blinked. Trafalgar Law was looking at him as if there was nothing else here, and was clearly awaiting his answer. Thousands of thoughts flood into Bepo's mind, as violently as the sudden surge of emotions that clenched his heart. Oh, he undoubtedly wanted to go with that boy, wanted to witness his achievement, wanted to stay by his side, wanted to be part of it, maybe even help him somehow... and now Law himself gave him such opportunity - he, whom Bepo had regarded as someone who didn't need anyone...! It was as if his hidden dreams came true, dreams that had been born earlier this morning when he'd observed the boy's silent, lonely fight. Joining the crew together with _Shachi and Penguin_ didn't bother him at all; he was already connected to the two rascals from Swallow.

But he also wished to find Zepo...! It was why he'd gone to the sea and spent last year far from home. Should he give up on that wish? But... he didn't seek his brother in order to join him, did he? He wanted to see him, talk with him and make sure that everything was fine, keep their bond... If he stayed with Law's crew, wouldn't it be easier to find the Nox Pirates? Certainly easier than proceeding by himself. Then again, he didn't want to become a pirate... while he rather couldn't sail with them just for a short while, especially that Law had stated that he required an absolute obedience. He wanted to return to Zou and become a medic... Or, maybe, he was thinking frantically, maybe he could... He clung to something Law had said.

"Is your crew to exist only until that pirate is defeated?" he asked in a calm voice, which amazed him, for inside he was trembling at the very thought of a change that threshold he was standing on. "After it's done, is everyone to go their own way? I have my dream... something I want to achieve, but it can wait, even that dozen of years."

Astonishment flickered in the boy's eyes, but then he nodded. "Once our goal is achieved, everyone is free to do what they want," he confirmed.

Bepo took a deep breath and held it in his lungs before exhaling. Thoughts were still swirling in his head, but he'd already made a choice and didn't plan to abandon it. He decided to deliberate on everything else later. "In that case, let me join you... Captain," he said in a solemn voice and came closer, feeling calm despite his enthusiasm.

Penguin patted him on his back, and Shachi glanced at him briefly. " A medic, huh?" he muttered under his breath.

"Bepo is knowledgeable about medicine," Penguin chimed in.

Trafalgar Law cast him a look that made Bepo nearly blush, then got up and stood on the snow. It was only later that Bepo would learn the meaning of that attentive glance. For now, he was just enjoying the feeling of fellowship he shared with the boy, as well as feeling of relief that he'd made the only right choice. So, just a moment ago, he'd thought he could leave and count on some meeting in the future? It seemed an utter stupidity now... He would regret for the rest of his life.

The silence fell, emphasized by another cry of a gull. Four young men who'd just become companions in strange circumstances and completely unexpectedly, were exchanging sheepish looks mutely, as if they didn't know how to find their feet in this new situation. Bepo could still hear Law's words about a pirate crew not being a club. That, along with the boy's overall attitude, ruled out any celebration...

Then, before the atmosphere turned too awkward, Penguin budged, as if he'd remembered something. "Ah, it's fortunate that I brought this..." he said contentedly and took out a bottle from under his coat. "We may celebrate... may seal... um... forming the crew?" He cast Shachi a questioning look.

The redhead shrugged. "Don't ask me, it's the first time I join a pirate crew," he announced. "But I think we just have a sip..."

Penguin uncorked the bottle and handed it to the newly appointed captain. He tried to look solemn, albeit his terrible smile weakened the general impression a bit.

Law stared at the bottle as if it were a snake, somehow bewildered. "We're all underage..." he muttered, then shook his head and grabbed the bottle. "But we're old enough to become pirates," he added in a firm voice, then took a sip and passed Bepo the beverage.

Bepo followed his suite, as did Shachi and Penguin next. The drink was bitter and made one's throat burn, yet the tradition had been honoured. The bottle returned to Law, who smashed it onto the rock, as if he wanted to decisively and irrevocably ratify the bond between the four of them. (Shachi and Penguin met such a waste of good beverage with a reluctant grunt). Now they were officially a crew, and Bepo hoped they would remain one for a longer while. He was happy... and felt as if he'd finally found a place to belong. Could it be it was what he'd been looking for the last year? Was it what he'd yearned for: a group of people he could join... become one of them? That sudden hypothesis made him dizzy, but he didn't want to think of it now. If it was really so, then it was probably fate itself that had brought him to the far north of the North Blue...

He realised that something was lacking, though. "Captain... what name shall we assume?" he asked, delighting at the warmth that filled him when he called the boy 'Captain'.

Trafalgar Law stared at him and then looked down.

"The Heart Pirates," he replied, and it seemed to Bepo his voice trembled. The boy crouched and brushed the snow aside. "And this is our flag."

With a few strokes of his finger he drew a symbol on the sand, and it made Bepo start. Instead of a skull and crossbones, a face with a crazy smile stared at them... so unlike that boy, Trafalgar Law, who seemed to have lost the whole happiness. Of course, Bepo thought at once, maybe his captain wanted that symbol to motivate him to hope and optimism. He wished it to be so with all his might.

"The Heart Pirates..." he repeated... and suddenly remembered how was heart called in a medical language.

_Cor._

"Cora-san," he whispered so quietly that only Law heard him, for Shachi and Penguin were wondering aloud as to which of them should be a first-mate. "We're going to exist as a honour... as memorial... as continuation..." he added, although he had no idea where those words had come from.

The captain of the Heart Pirates looked at him, and his gaze filled again with that earlier despair, a proof of the wound that was to remain open for a longer while. "Never speak of it," he replied in a voice devoid of emotions. "Never asked about it."

"All right," Bepo promised... and then something made him add, "I won't ask until you decide to tell me about it yourself," and he was amazed, for it seemed to him it was but the first wise thing he'd said in his whole life.

Suffering was still flickering in the boy's grey eyes... but then, much to Bepo's surprise, Law nodded, as if confirming the deal.

Bepo breathed out, accepting that first sign of trust on his captain's part, and swore to himself to never let him down. He sensed that the boy would never admit his need to trust... No, he probably had consciously decided to never trust again, only to demand, and thus it was only the condition of an absolute obedience that he could utter, backed by declaration he didn't want to play friends. Bepo's heart clenched with compassion... but at the same time a certain resolve was born in his mind. He knew he would do anything to help his captain retrieve what was still to retrieve amongst all losses: the need of presence and capability to believe in others.

Law turned to his crew - in the meantime, Shachi and Penguin had realised there was no point in distributing the posts on the ship when there was no ship yet - and glanced over three faces, stopping by each for a longer while. When he finally spoke, it seemed he'd made another decision. Bepo knew he could trust it, knew he could commit his fate into the hands of that extraordinary creature, his captain.

"For starters..." Trafalgar Law said in a calm, collected voice. "Penguin, whose mother is a nurse. Shachi, whose parents took care of the patients. Bepo, who wants to be a medic. And I, who is going to become the greatest doctor in the world," there was no pride to his words, just stating a fact. "Gentlemen, what would you say if we were to make a history and open the first seafaring hospital?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law taking Corazon's black feather cloak from Minion is my headcanon.


End file.
